Male or Female?
by BerryNa
Summary: Byun Baekhyun memang memiliki paras yang sangat cantik juga imut yang sangat mendominasi di wajahnya. Walaupun ia adalah seorang lelaki tulen, bukan mustahil bila banyak pria yang menyukainya. Namun, bagaimana dengan Chanyeol yang tidak pernah dekat dengan wanita manapun dan malah mengiranya seorang wanita tomboy?/ CHANBAEK/ BXB/ KAISOO/HUNHAN (maybe? wkwk)/Yeri Kim RV
1. Chapter one

**Male or Female?**

 _Chapter one_

By BerryNa

.

.

.

"Tuan Muda, Nona Yeri datang dan ingin bertemu dengan Tuan Muda," ucap seorang _maid_ yang baru saja masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar majikannya. _Maid_ itu masih menunduk, sedangkan tuannya masih memusatkan perhatiannya pada televisi di hadapannya yang memperlihatkan _game_ Attack On Titan yang sedang dimainkannya sedari tadi dengan PS4.

Tuannya itu menoleh dengan raut penuh tanya yang tercetak jelas pada wajah cantiknya, "Huh? Suruh saja dia masuk ke kamarku, Bibi Choi." _maid_ itu menegakkan tubuhnya kembali, lalu pamit undur diri untuk melaksanakan perintah tuannya tersebut. Sedangkan tuannya itu, kembali bermain dengan PS4-nya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, suara derap langkah kaki yang terburu mulai terdengar jelas di luar pintu kamarnya. Ia sudah tidak perlu menebak lagi siapa pemilik langkah kaki seperti itu.

Lalu pintu kamarnya pun dibuka lebar-lebar. Memperlihatkan seorang wanita berwajah cantik dengan rambut pendek kecoklatan khasnya, memasuki kamarnya dengan raut kurang menyenangkan.

Kim Yeri.

"Ada apa?" tanya pria cantik itu kemudian sebelum sepupunya berucap lebih dulu. Yeri, menatapnya penuh delikan tajam, lalu menutup pintu kamar sepupu sekaligus sahabatnya itu cukup keras. Namun tidak membuat Baekhyun menoleh sedikitpun padanya, karena ia masih memusatkan seluruh perhatiannya pada _game_ yang sedang dimainkannya saat ini.

Ia melangkah mendekati kasur, "'Ada apa' katamu?" lalu ia menjitak kepala yang lebih pendek, "Dasar sialan. Aku dan Kyungsoo sudah menunggumu sejam yang lalu di _cafe_ Daehyun! Dan kenapa kau tidak menjawab telfonku, Byun?!" Baekhyun, menoleh sebentar padanya untuk melemparkan pandangan sinis pada wanita itu, sekaligus kesal karena sudah memukul kepalanya. Dengan paksa, ia pun mematikan _game console_ -nya untuk meladeni Yeri yang sedang mengamuk.

Baekhyun bangkit dari posisinya, lalu berkacak pinggang di hadapannya. " _First of all_ , Kim, aku tidak pernah mengatakan 'iya' pada ajakanmu ke sana. Jadi, jangan salahkan kenapa aku tidak datang karena aku, **tidak janji** _ **.**_ _Next_ , ponselku sengaja kumatikan karena jika tanpa sadar aku mengangkat telfon darimu, aku pasti harus ke sana." Yeri berdecih mendengarnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun menghela nafasnya karena kelakuan Yeri yang semakin ke sini semakin membuatnya kesal.

Bagaimana tidak? Sepupunya itu selalu membuatkannya kencan buta setiap akhir pekan ke pada sahabat-sahabat wanitanya yang lain. Dan itu membuatnya tidak nyaman. Awalnya, mungkin ia dapat menerimanya, tetapi Yeri semakin ke sini, semakin tidak terkontrol. Kencan buta bahkan sudah seperti makanan penutup baginya.

"Jangan pikir aku tidak tahu niatmu mengajakku ke sana, Yeri." ujar Baekhyun sembari menatapnya menahan amarahnya yang sudah di ubun-ubun. Yeri bahkan memalingkan wajahnya darinya. "Aku tidak menyukai Taeyeon _noona_. Ia adalah kakak kelasku dan aku tetap akan menatapnya seperti kakakku." tambahnya lagi.

Yeri kembali menatapnya, "Siapa bilang aku akan menjodohkanmu dengan Taeyeon _eonnie_ lagi?" tanyanya tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun. Ucapannya itu membuat Baekhyun kembali merasa kesal padanya, "Apa aku terlihat seperti orang bodoh untukmu, Yeri?" tanya Baekhyun dengan tangis yang ditahan. Ia sudah sangat tidak menyukai ini, dan jika ia terlalu emosi, maka itu adalah buruk karena dia akan menangis untuk mengeluarkan segala emosinya.

Yeri terdiam, ia tak kembali berucap lagi untuk menyangkalnya. "Sudah cukup. Aku sudah muak dengan kelakuanmu dan aku pun sudah mulai tak nyaman dengan semua itu. Aku tidak suka di jodoh-jodohkan dengan teman wanitamu itu." Baekhyun beranjak berjalan meninggalkannya. Langkah kakinya menuju pintu kamarnya untuk membuat makan siang untuk mereka. "Aku akan memasak makan siang untuk kita dulu,"

Sebelum Baekhyun benar-benar pergi meninggalkan kamarnya, Yeri kemudian berucap lumayan keras, "Oke, maafkan aku. Aku tahu aku sudah mulai keterlaluan padamu. Aku melakukan hal ini karena aku ingin kau mulai membuka hatimu walau sedikit pada orang lain, Baekhyun." Yeri mengacak-acak rambutnya dan menampilkan raut menyesalnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil, "Aku mengerti. Dan aku sudah memaafkanmu."

Suasana menghening setelahnya selama kurang lebih 20 detik. Baekhyun dan Yeri mulai memasuki suasana canggung dan itu membuat keduanya merasa tak nyaman. Baekhyun pun melanjutkan langkahnya ke arah dapur. Karena ia pikir, Yeri tak ingin mengatakan apapun lagi padanya.

Namun Yeri segera meraih pergelangan tangan Baekhyun.

" _Ice cream strawberry_?"

Baekhyun tersenyum senang, " _Sure_!"

.

Baekhyun dan Yeri sekarang sedang mengendarai mobilnya menuju _cafe_ milik sepupu Kyungsoo. Yah, _cafe_ eskrim tentunya. Katanya, itu adalah _cafe_ baru dan menurut lidah Kyungsoo, eskrim itu tak terlalu buruk untuk rasanya. Dan juga, banyak varian untuk setiap rasanya. Setelah mendengar Kyungsoo berucap demikian, Baekhyun mulai merengek agar Yeri membawanya ke sana, karena ia akan memesan semua varian untuk rasa buah kesukaannya.

Lagipula, lidah Kyungsoo adalah lidah terbaik setelah Jongdae, jadi ia akan mempercayai lidah milik sahabatnya itu. Namun sayangnya, sahabat satannya itu tidak bisa datang karena ia memiliki kencan dengan kekasihnya sore ini sekaligus menghadiri pameran lukisan milik pamannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Yeri menghentikan mobilnya, "Oke, kita sudah sampai!" ujarnya dengan senang. Lalu Baekhyun pun melepaskan _seatbelt_ -nya untuk turun lebih dulu, namun Yeri menahannya.

" _Umm_ —Baekhyun, _i'm so sorry_. Aku tidak bisa menemanimu kali ini. Karena aku tiba-tiba dihubungi Seulgi untuk kerja kelompok tugas Senin depan. Dan aku pun sudah menghubungi Sehun untuk datang menemani dan mengantarmu pulang nanti. Tak apa, ya?" ujar Yeri sembari mencoba kembali menghubungi Sehun dengan ponselnya.

"Hey! Aku bahkan lebih suka sendiri—" Yeri menggeleng keras. "Tidak. Aku akan dibunuh Paman jika meninggalkan anak bungsu kesayangannya sendirian di dunia yang luas ini."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, "Berhenti memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil," Yeri tertawa cukup keras karena gerutuan Baekhyun. Yeri mengacak-acak rambut Baekhyun dengan gemas, "Kau memang sudah dewasa, tetapi perilakumu seperti bocah lima tahun, tahu! Sudahlah, cepatlah turun sebelum aku menendang bokongmu dari mobilku."

Baekhyun kembali menggerutu, lalu ia segera turun dari mobil _sport_ hitam milik Yeri. Yeri bergegas pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian seperti orang bodoh yang mengamati _cafe_ dengan cukup lama. Dari sisi pandangnya, ia dapat menyimpulkan bahwa pemiliknya benar-benar menjaga kebersihan dan juga kerapihan _cafe_ miliknya itu. Walau mereka baru saja buka hari ini. Ia menyukai _cafe_ ini. Mungkin ini akan menjadi _afe favorite_ -nya selanjutnya.

 _ **~Happiness Cream~**_

 _Good name,_ pujinya dalam hati. Lalu setelahnya, ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam _cafe_ itu dengan senyum tipis yang tak pernah lepas dari bibir tipisnya.

 _Kringg!_

 _Suara loncengnya terlalu keras—_

Beberapa saat kemudian, seorang pria dewasa bertubuh tinggi datang menghampirinya dengan langkah terburu-buru. Dan sepertinya, pria itu sedang bersih-bersih karena ia memakai masker dan kain pel pada genggaman tangan kanannya. Baekhyun tersenyum ramah padanya.

"Oh! Selamat dat—"

Pria itu terpeleset jatuh tepat di hadapannya. Ia bahkan jatuh dengan posisi tertelungkup, membuatnya tak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

Baekhyun terkejut setengah mati, ia pun berjongkok di hadapan pria itu dengan raut khawatir. "A-astaga! Tu-tuan? Apa anda tidak apa-apa?" bukannya menjawab, pria itu malah meringis sembari memegang pangkal hidungnya. Wajahnya masih menghadap ke bawah jadi Baekhyun tidak tahu apakah bagian wajahnya terluka atau tidak. Namun sudah pasti, ada luka di wajahnya. Mengingat bagaimana keras suara jatuhnya tadi.

Setelah beberapa saat, Baekhyun baru menyadari, kalau di _cafe_ saat ini hanya ada mereka berdua. _Dimana Sehun?!_ pikirnya dalam hati sembari merutuki nama pria albino satu itu.

Pria itu mengangkat wajahnya, dan Baekhyun dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana darah segar itu menetes dari lubang hidungnya. Pria itu kembali meringis dan kembali memegangi hidungnya, "A-aw—"

Secara tak sadar, Baekhyun memegang pergelangan tangan kanan pria itu yang sedang memegangi hidungnya. "Kau terluka, biar aku obati," Pria tinggi itu menggeleng keras dengan wajah tersipu, "Ah tidak—tidak perlu! Kau pelanggan pertama kami dan aku tidak apa-ap—"

"Tak apa," Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. "Kau duduklah di sana, aku akan segera kembali." setelahnya, Baekhyun berjalan keluar dari _cafe_ dan meninggalkan pria itu sendiri di sana. Pria itu sedikit terheran, namun entah kenapa hatinya menghangat pada keramahan Baekhyun.

 _Cantik sekali wanita itu,_ puji Chanyeol dalam hati. _Tapi kenapa potongan rambutnya seperti lelaki? Tomboy_ tipe _?_

"Hei, Chanyeol! Apa terjadi sesuatu? Aku seperti mendengar suara bom jatuh di sini!" teriak seseorang dengan suara berat dari arah tangga. Yang dipanggil menggeram kesal padanya. "Berhenti bertanya dan bantu aku bangun!" pria dengan kulit tan itu segera menghampirinya dan membantunya berdiri dari posisinya yang mengenaskan.

Jongin menahan tawanya saat melihat luka memar dan juga darah segar yang mengalir dari hidung temannya itu, "Wow, _man_. Kau mimisan? Apa barusan ada pelanggan seksi? Kenapa kau tidak memanggilku?" ujar Jongin dengan wajah mesumnya. Chanyeol yang tak tahan pun segera menendang pergelangan kaki Jongin dengan keras. Membuat sang korban menjerit dan melemparkan sumpah serapahnya. "Aku akan memberitahu ucapanmu barusan pada Kyungsoo."

"HEY!" ia mengabaikannya. Jongin masih terus berbicara dengan bergerutu padanya, dan Chanyeol sama sekali tak berminat untuk mendengarnya terus menerus.

 _Kringg!_

Seorang pria tampan dengan kulit putih khasnya, berjalan memasuki _cafe_ itu. Mata elangnya memandang ke sekeliling namun ia tak mendapati obyek yang di carinya. Ia melangkah mendekati Chanyeol dan Jongin yang ia rasa adalah pelayan dari _cafe_ itu.

"Permisi, apa kalian melihat seseorang dengan tubuh pendek dan rambut berwarna kecoklatan berkunjung kemari?" ucapnya. Chanyeol bergeming, namun tidak dengan Jongin. Pria berkulit tan itu menjawabnya tanpa keberatan sama sekali.

 _Ah, mampus. Apa dia.. kekasihnya?_ Pikirnya dengan rasa tidak enak pada Sehun.

Jongin melangkah sedikit mendekati pria tampan itu, "Maaf, Tuan. _Cafe_ kami baru saja buka sejam yang lalu dan kami belum mendapatkan pelanggan satupun. Jadi, tidak ada pria ataupun wanita seperti itu di sini."

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya, "Sungguh?" _Bukankah, Baekhyun ada di_ Happiness Cream cafe _? Tapi dimana anak itu?_

Chanyeol pun memberanikan diri untuk berucap, " _Umm_ —sebenarnya dia datang tadi, tapi—"

"Oh! Sehun? Kau baru saja sampai?" Baekhyun datang tepat pada waktunya. Dengan kantung belanja berlogo Apotek di tangan kanannya. Sehun bahkan sampai menatapnya heran dengan barang yang dibawanya itu.

Sehun meraih pundaknya, "Kau dari Apotek? Untuk apa?" Baekhyun mendecih, "Tentu saja, beli obat, bodoh. Diamlah sebentar." Lalu Baekhyun berjalan ke arah Chanyeol yang masih sibuk menahan darah yang keluar hidungnya terus-menerus. Jongin bahkan melemparkan tatapan penuh tanya pada sahabat karibnya itu.

 _Ada apa sebenarnya ini, Park sial?_ umpat Jongin padanya.

Baekhyun mendudukkan diri tepat di hadapan Chanyeol, "Singkirkan tanganmu," ucapnya. Lalu ia mulai membuka satu-persatu obat-obatan yang ia beli tadi.

Namun Chanyeol malah bergeming karena merasa tak enak pada Sehun yang sedari tadi menatap mereka dengan tajam dan rasa tak suka. Harusnya, ia melarang wanita ini untuk membelikannya obat untuknya, jadi dia tak akan mendapat masalah.

"Kubilang, singkirkan tanganmu. Apa kau tidak dengar?"

Chanyeol menahan nafas, "A-ah, ya," ia pun melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada hidungnya. Memperlihatkan bagaimana mengenaskan hidungnya saat ini. Darah masih mengalir dengan deras dan beberapa bagian mulai berganti warna menjadi keunguan.

Baekhyun meringis namun setelahnya ia tersenyum hangat, "Lukamu tidak terlalu parah, tenang saja." ucapnya kemudian, lalu ia mulai menyiapkan obat-obatannya. "Mungkin ini akan sedikit sakit. Katakan padaku jika aku terlalu keras mengobatimu," Chanyeol mengangguk kecil, lalu Baekhyun pun mulai untuk mengobatinya.

Sehun menatap Baekhyun penuh ketidak percayaan. Sedangkan Jongin sudah menjatuhkan rahangnya sedari tadi terhadap temannya itu. Ia bahkan merasa tubuhnya akan tumbang beberapa saat lagi.

Menyampingkan reaksi Sehun dan juga Jongin, Chanyeol malah merasa sebaliknya. Dadanya berdetak sangat cepat, dan seluruh darahnya terasa berdesir dengan cepat ke bagian pipinya. Yang perlu kalian ketahui, selain ibu dan kakak perempuannya, seorang Park Chanyeol, tak pernah dekat dengan seorang wanita mana pun. Ia bahkan cenderung menjauhi semua wanita di sekitarnya. Maka dari itu, ia bahkan tak tahu eskpresi apa yang ia pasang saat ini di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Nah, sudah selesai." Baekhyun telah selesai mengobati Chanyeol. Ia hanya membersihkan darah yang terus menerus keluar dari hidungnya, juga memberikan salep untuk luka yang membiru.

Chanyeol tersenyum penuh rasa berterimakasih padanya, "Terima kasih," ujar Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang masih duduk di hadapannya. Mata bulatnya juga tak sengaja melirik Sehun yang melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan raut kesal yang masih ia pasang sedari tadi. Chanyeol lagi-lagi ingin memukul kepala bodohnya.

Baekhyun hanya membalasnya dengan senyumannya, lalu ia membungkus kembali sisa salepnya dan memberikannya kepada Chanyeol. "Ini, ambillah. Kau membutuhkannya sampai luka itu memudar."

"Eh, tapi—"

Dengan paksa, Baekhyun pun menarik tangan Chanyeol dan meletakkannya di atas telapak tangannya. "Jangan terus-terusan merasa tidak enak, aku benar-benar melakukannya dengan sukarela. Kenapa kau terus-terusan merasa canggung seperti itu padaku?" Baekhyun terkekeh kecil. Lalu ia menoleh ke arah Sehun yang sedari tadi ia lupakan keberadaannya.

"Ah, iya! Maafkan aku, Sehun! Aku melupakan keeksistensianmu!" Ia berjalan ke arah Sehun sembari terkekeh, lalu melingkarkan lengannya pada pundaknya, walau agak sedikit bersusah payah karena perbedaan tinggi mereka berdua.

Baekhyun menoleh kembali ke arah Chanyeol dan Jongin, " _Cafe_ kalian sudah buka, bukan? Bolehkah aku memesan beberapa _ice cream strawberry_?"

.

Chanyeol dan Jongin datang ke meja Baekhyun dengan beberapa _ice cream strawberry_ berbagai jenis juga segelas soda pesanan Sehun. Chanyeol menyajikan semuanya secara spesial untuk Baekhyun, bahkan hampir membuat Jongin memuntahkan minumannya saat Chanyeol menyajikannya dengan penuh sukacita dan senyum lebarnya yang mengerikan—menurutnya.

Baekhyun menatap _ice cream_ yang terletak di atas nampan itu dengan mata berbinar layaknya seorang anak kecil. Chanyeol bahkan gemas melihatnya, dan ia menahan mati-matian tangannya yang ingin mencubit pipi berisi Baekhyun. Jongin pun membantu Chanyeol meletakkannya dengan baik, sedangkan Sehun hanya diam mengamati mereka.

"Ah! Kelihatannya enak sekali!" ucap Baekhyun sembari menyiiapkan sendoknya. "Kalian duduklah juga di sini. Temani aku dan juga Sehun memakan ini semua," ajak Baekhyun dengan wajah gembiranya, berbanding terbalik dengan Sehun yang menatapnya penuh dengan delikan tak suka.

Chanyeol **sangat** menyadarinya.

"A-ah, tidak. Kami harus kembali ke dapur dan—"

Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan menarik Chanyeol dengan Jongin bersamaan. "Untuk apa? Pelanggan kalian hanya kami berdua dan kalian harus mamatuhi apa mau pelanggan. Bukankah pelanggan adalah raja?" ledek Baekhyun pada mereka berdua. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, ia benar-benar merasa tidak enak pada pria yang ia pikir adalah kekasih Baekhyun itu. Lalu, kenapa pula pria itu membiarkan kekasihnya bersikap liar begini kalau ia tidak suka? Apakah ia tipe pria yang; aku-akan-memaklumi-semua-mau-wanita?

"Aku akan mencicipinya, dan aku akan memberikan nilaiku pada _ice cream_ buatan kalianini." Chanyeol mengangguk mengiyakan, begitu juga dengan Jongin yang merasa tidak keberatan dengan itu.

Lalu Baekhyun menyendokkan sedikit bagian dari _ice cream strawberry_ itu di sendok kecilnya. Lidah dalam mulutnya pun sudah menunggu untuk menikmatinya.

Setelah beberapa detik, Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan binar mata yang sangat menggemaskan. "ASTAGA! INI SANGAT LEZAT! NILAIMU 11 DARI 10!" Chanyeol dan Jongin terkekeh bersamaan, merasa tidak enak dipuji berlebihan seperti itu.

"Kau pasti pakai resep khusus, bukan? Ini benar-benar sangat enak! Ayo beritahu aku apa ituuu?" tanya Baekhyun sembari merengek dengan raut polosnya kepada Chanyeol dan Jongin. Namun tangannya tak berhenti menyendokkan eskrim ke mulut mungilnya.

"Cinta."

Hening.

Chanyeol menatap Jongin dengan luar biasa terkejut. Sedangkan Sehun bahkan tersedak dari minuman sodanya. Dan Baekhyun yang hanya berkedip bingung ke arahnya.

Yang menjadi pusat perhatian, diam-diam tersenyum licik ke arah Chanyeol. Dan kembali melempar senyum ramahnya pada Baekhyun.

"Apa?" tanya Baekhyun kemudian dengan raut polosnya.

Chanyeol segera meralat, "Ti-tidak! Tidak ada yang seperti itu! Kami tidak punya resep rahasia sama sekali!" Chanyeol lagi-lagi melempar delikan dan juga ancaman tersiratnya pada Jongin. Dan Jongin sama sekali acuh tak acuh pada ancaman tersiratnya itu.

Baekhyun tertawa melihatnya, "Astaga, kau tidak perlu merasa malu seperti itu. Lagipula, itu adalah hal wajar jika kau membuatnya dengan 'cinta'. Itu berarti, rasa cintamu pada kekasihmu itu sangat tulus sampai kau bisa membuat eskrim ini dengan baik." puji Baekhyun dengan senyum cantik yang menghiasi wajahnya. Chanyeol terpaku pada senyumannya, begitu juga dengan Jongin.

 _Dia adalah Dewi..._ kagum Jongin dalam hati.

Lalu, ia menoleh ke arah Chanyeol. Pria bodoh itu masih menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang tidak pernah Jongin lihat selama bersahabat dengannya semenjak mereka balita. Dan Jongin berani bertaruh kalau Chanyeol sudah mulai membuka hatinya untuk orang lain. Karena pria itu—

 _Telah jatuh cinta._

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Baekhyun sudah selesai memakan semua _ice cream strawberry_ pesanannya. Setelah membayarnya (ia juga mendapat potongan harga karena telah menjadi pelanggan pertama) ia segera melangkah keluar di temani dengan Chanyeol dan Jongin. Sedangkan Sehun mengambil mobilnya yang terpakir cukup jauh dari _cafe_ itu.

"Aku sangat berterimakasih atas kebaikanmu untuk memotong harga untukku," ucap Baekhyun pada Chanyeol yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk sembari tersenyum padanya.

"Itu juga adalah bentuk rasa terima kasihku karena kau mau mengobati hidungku ini." ujar Chanyeol padanya sembari mengelus pangkal hidungnya. Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti untuk itu.

Jongin yang keberadaannya mulai terasingkan pun segera menimbrung dalam percakapan, "Hei, hei. Kita benar-benar sudah seperti teman lama tahu," ujarnya sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Hanya saja, bedanya, kita tidak tahu nama satu sama lain." sambungnya.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya penuh rasa bodoh bukan main. Ia menyukai seorang wanita, namun sudah 2 jam berlalu dan dirinya sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau mereka tidak tahu nama satu sama lain. Ini benar-benar sangat memalukan!

 _E-eh, tunggu sebentar! Apa aku bilang barusan? Me-menyukai?!_ wajahnya mulai tersipu kembali. Pipinya memerah malu, namun ia harus bersyukur karena tidak begitu ketara di mata orang lain. Dadanya kembali berdetak dengan cepat dan itu membuatnya susah berbicara dengan baik.

Namun tidak dengan Jongin yang sudah menyadari perasaan Chanyeol sedari tadi.

Jongin menampar kepala belakang Chanyeol dengan cukup keras, '"Hei, Chanyeol! Ia bertanya padamu! Apa kau sudah tuli?!" Chanyeol pun berhasil tersadar dari lamunannya. Setelahnya ia mendelik ke arah Jongin dengan sangat menyeramkan.

"Ma-maafkan a-aku. K-kau bertanya a-apa?" Baekhyun terkekeh mendengar logat bicara Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi gugup seperti itu. "Aku bertanya, siapa namamu, tuan?"

Chanyeol menarik nafasnya, lalu menghelanya perlahan. "Chanyeol Park."

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengarnya. Lalu mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Chanyeol, "Baekhyun Byun. Senang bertemu denganmu, Chanyeol."

 _Tiin! Tiin!_

Baekhyun dengan tak sengaja melepas uluran tangannya pada Chanyeol karena terkejut akan suara klakson mobil Sehun. "Oh! Sehun sudah datang. Maaf, aku harus segera pergi. Kapan-kapan aku akan mampir ke sini lagi, _bye_!" setelah itu, Baekhyun bergegas pergi dari sana dan mobil Sehun berjalan dengan laju yang sangat kencang dan meninggalkan asap dari kendaraannya. Hal itu membuat Jongin mendelik pada mobil itu dengan tak suka.

"Wah, lihat pria albino sombong itu! Aku ingin sekali mencongkel matanya dengan garpuku! Ku sumpahi mobil sialannya itu mogok sejam lagi!"

Chanyeol menepuk bahunya, "Berhenti merutuki orang lain. Urusi saja dulu Kyungsoo, bodoh."

Jongin meringis mendengarnya.

"Apa aku tidak bisa _off_ dulu dari kehidupan? Sebentar saja?" rengeknya pada langit. Karena ia tahu, jika kekasihnya itu sudah marah, maka ia benar-benar menjadi samsak untuk menjadi pelampiasan kesal kekasih kecilnya itu.

.

.

.

Kaisoo _side.._

Kyungsoo sedang memegang pisaunya dan memotong beberapa mentimun dan sayuran lainnya. Sedangkan Jongin merengut di meja dapur sembari memperhatikan kekasihnya memasak.

"Sayang, apa kamu masih marah padaku?" tanya Jongin takut-takut, "Aku benar-benar sedang melakukan pekerjaanku dan Chanyeol pun—"

TAK!

Sebilah pisau itu menancap dengan keras di papan sayurannya. Dan Kyungsoo menundukkan wajahnya untuk berhadap-hadapan dengan wajah tertunduk Jongin. "Aku sudah bertanya pada Chanyeol apa yang kau lakukan pada jam 2 sore, Jongin. Jangan mengelak, kau sedang tidur, bukan?" Jongin dengan takut-takut, akhirnya mengangguk mengiyakan.

" _Then_ , seorang pelanggan pertama yang tidak lain adalah sahabatku, membuatmu lupa diri pada jadwal kita? Apa kau masih waras?" tanya Kyungsoo sarkastik. "Tidak! Bukan karena sahabatmu, itu karena Chanyeol!" elak Jongin keras-keras.

Kyungsoo menajamkan matanya yang membuatnya semakin terlihat seram di mata Jongin, "Jangan melibatkan Chanyeol, **Kim Jongin.** " Ancam Kyungsoo menyeramkan, "Katakan dengan jujur kenapa kau bisa sampai lupa hari ini?" tanyanya lagi.

Wajah Jongin memelas karena Kyungsoo tidak mempercayainya, "Tapi, Sayang, ini benar-benar karena Cha—"

"JONGIN!" bentak Kyungsoo.

"CHANYEOL MENYUKAI TEMAN WANITAMU!" ucap Jongin dengan lantang, membuat Kyungsoo terdiam di posisinya dengan pisau yang sudah kembali ke genggaman tangannya. "Apa kau bilang?"

Jongin menghentikan tawanya dan mengernyit tak nyaman karena rasa haus yang tiba-tiba mendera tenggorokannya, "Tunggu sebentar. Aku sangat haus, berikan aku minum." pintanya pada Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo pun segera menuangkan segelas jus jeruk padanya.

Jongin pun melanjutkan setelah tenggorokannya mulai terasa nyaman kembali. Manik hitamnya menatap Kyungsoo berapi-api, membuat Kyungsoo sedikit tersentak.

"Chanyeol menyukai temanmu! Aku berani bersumpah, Sayang. Si Caplang itu mengalami _love at first sight_! Kau harus tahu bagaimana perilaku bodohnya itu dihadapan temanmu! Aku bahkan sampai tak bisa mengabaikan mereka walau sedetik karena terlalu mengasyikkan untuk ditonton! Haha!" ia berucap dengan berapi-api juga tawanya yang membahana ke seluruh dapur.

Kyungsoo mencibir, "Kau seperti maniak," delik Kyungsoo karena merasa kekasihnya itu sangat berlebihan pada kisah cinta orang lain.

"Tapi, Yeri memang wanita yang cantik, _sih_. Untung saja dia masih _sendiri_ , jadi aku akan membantu Chanyeol untuk mendapatkan wanita cerewet itu." gumam Kyungsoo yang hampir tak terdengar oleh pendengaran tajam seorang Kim Jongin. Lalu ia pun kembali melanjutkan kegiatan memasaknya.

Jongin mengernyit, "Huh? Yeri?" Jongin melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja dapur dengan ekspresi bingung, "Tapi bukankah nama wanita tomboy itu adalah Byun Baekhyun?" tanyanya pada kekasihnya itu.

Kyungsoo menghentikan potongannya pada wortel di tangannya. Matanya yang sudah besar semakin membesar karena ucapan kekasihnya itu barusan. Wajahnya pun mulai memucat. Lalu, ia memusatkan pandangannya pada manik hitam Jongin. Di sana, dapat di lihat bahwa Kyungsoo terkejut bukan main.

Kyungsoo menahan nafasnya, "Tapi... sahabatku yang bernama Byun Baekhyun hanya satu di dunia ini dan dia—"

"—dia adalah seorang pria _tulen_." lanjutnya.

Jongin pun memuntahkan air jeruk di dalam mulutnya dengan ekspresi yang sama terkejutnya dengan Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

* * *

 _To Be Continued_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._


	2. Chapter two

_Thanks to: neoumuchanbaek1_

Makasih banget ya udah dibantu kata-kata yang salah! Makasih bangetttt

.

.

.

 **Male or Female?**

 _Chapter two_

By BerryNa

.

.

.

Senin telah tiba. Sudah waktunya untuk kembali lagi beraktivitas di sekolah dengan segudang ilmu yang belum ia cerna sepenuhnya untuk masa depannya. Byun Baekhyun, seorang siswa dengan kecerdasannya yang diatas rata-rata. Ia merupakan siswa kebanggaan sekolahnya karena prestasi-prestasi yang telah diraihnya selama setahun belakangan ini.

Menjadi seorang anak orang kaya, membuatnya tidak semudah itu untuk merasa puas. Terlebih lagi dengan lingkungan yang menekannya untuk _bisa_ melakukan segala hal, akademik, maupun non-akademik.

Untung saja, dengan segala pencapaian yang di dapatnya selama ini, membuatnya tak dipandang sebelah mata oleh semua orang yang di sekitarnya. Karena seorang Byun Baekhyun, dapat melakukan segala hal dengan sangat baik.

"Baekhyun, kau sudah mengerjakan soal fisika nomor 43?" tanya Tzuyu sembari menunjukkan soal dari bukunya. Baekhyun menarik _headset_ yang ada di telinganya, lalu mengangguk mengiyakan.

Ia menatap Tzuyu, "Sudah. Apa kau kesusahan menjawabnya?" tanyanya kemudian. Tzuyu mengerucutkan bibirnya, lalu mengangguk lemas. "Iya, kumohon bantu aku mengisinya," rengek wanita itu sembari menarik-narik kemeja seragam Baekhyun dengan pelan.

Baekhyun terkekeh, "Baiklah, kemarikan buku dan pensilmu." Tzuyu pun memberikan alat tulisnya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun mulai menuliskan rumus yang merupakan pemecahan dari soal tersebut dan menjelaskannya dengan baik kepada Tzuyu. Membuat wanita itu merona karena wajah Baekhyun sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Kau mengerti?"

Tzuyu gelagapan, "H-huh?" ia bahkan sama sekali tidak mendengar apa yang Baekhyun ucapkan sebelumnya.

"Sepertinya kau harus menjelaskan soal itu dua kali padanya, Baekhyun." celetuk Sehun dari balik punggungnya. Membuat Baekhyun dan Tzuyu sontak menoleh, terkejut.

Pria albino itu kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju meja mereka berdua. Ia berdiri tepat di hadapan Baekhyun dan Tzuyu, lalu menopang dagunya di atas meja.

"Lihat saja wajah wanita ini. Ia pasti membayangkan yang _tidak-tidak_ saat kau menjelaskan materi ini padanya." timpalnya lagi dengan seringaian yang tercetak jelas di bibirnya. Tzuyu menggeleng keras atas ucapan Sehun terhadapnya. Ia menatap Baekhyun dengan gelengan keras bawhwa itu semua tidaklah benar.

Baekhyun mengernyit, bingung. Namun ia tetap melirik wajah Tzuyu. Dan benar saja, wajah wanita itu sedang memerah malu. Tzuyu pun segera menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Namun Baekhyun memanglah seorang anak lelaki dengan kepolosan tiada tara.

"Apakah kau demam, Tzuyu?"

Sehun memandangnya datar setelah mendengar ucapan yang dilontarkan Baekhyun. "Hah—sebenarnya percuma saja aku mengatakan hal seperti padamu." Ia menghela nafasnya, lalu kembali melirik Tzuyu. "Kau pergilah ke toilet dulu, bodoh. Wajahmu merah sekali seperti warna tomat!" celetuknya yang kemudian membuat Tzuyu mengeluarkan umpatannya untuk Sehun. Tzuyu pun melangkah pergi dari sana menuju toilet.

Sehun mengacuhkannya, lalu berbalik memandang Baekhyun yang sedang ingin memasang kembali headsetnya, "Hey, Baek. Kudengar, kau akan ikut olimpiade sains lagi?" tanya Sehun serius. Baekhyun mengangguk mengiyakan tanpa menatapnya.

"Kali ini dimana?"

Baekhyun memasang wajah berpikirnya sembari mengingat-ingat ucapan gurunya Minggu lalu, "Kalau tidak salah.. Singapura?" jawabnya dengan raut tak yakin. Lalu ia mengendikkan bahunya. "Entahlah, Sehun. Aku lupa. Tapi yang pasti, kali ini aku pergi tidak terlalu jauh." Tambahnya kemudian.

Sehun mengangguk mengerti, "Siapa _partner_ -mu? Yixing?" Baekhyun menggeleng rendah, "Tidak. Kali ini aku hanya sendirian."

Mata elang Sehun membelo sempurna mendengarnya, " _Why_? Kenapa tidak ada Yixing? Anak itu kan cerdas sekali, sama sepertimu!" celetuknya dengan raut tak terima. Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas lelahnya. Ia pun juga tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran kepala sekolahnya itu. Karena biasanya, untuk setiap olimpiade sains, ia selalu bersama dengan Yixing, sang ranking 2 setelah dirinya.

Baekhyun menepuk pundak Sehun, "Tenang saja, aku akan memenangi olimpiade itu untuk sekolah kita!" ujarnya penuh semangat. Sehun tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk mempercayainya.

.

 _Cafe_ milik Chanyeol sudah buka dari pukul 10 siang. Kali ini, mereka sudah membuka _cafe_ -nya dengan jam normal dibanding kemarin. Karena kemarin mereka masih membersihkan beberapa tempat untuk menjamin kenyamanan pelanggan.

"Channiee!" panggil seorang wanita berumur dari depan pintu cafe dengan suara yang mendayu. Chanyeol yang sedang di belakang meja kasir pun tersentak akan panggilan itu. Ia bergegas meninggalkan meja kasir dan berdiri di hadapan wanita yang sedang membawa sekantung makanan.

"Ibu?!" ujar Chanyeol tak percaya. "Ibu sudah kembali dari Amerika? Kapan?"

Wanita itu, Ibu Chanyeol, mengerucutkan bibirnya, sedih. "Sayang, seharusnya kau memeluk Ibumu dulu terlebih dahulu!" ia membuka tangannya lebar-lebar, dan disambut pelukan hangat oleh Chanyeol. Bahkan tubuh kecil Ibunya itu sampai tenggelam di pelukannya.

"Ah, anakku sudah besar sekali!" celetuknya dengan kedua tangannya yang menangkup wajah Chanyeol. Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas, "Ibu, kau hanya pergi dalam dua Minggu. Jangan seakan-akan kau tak bertemu denganku lima tahun."

Ibunya itu tertawa dengan sangat cantik, "Kau masih saja tetap kaku!" lalu kedua bola mata wanita itu melirik ke kanan ke kiri. Mencari seseorang yang lain.

"Dimana Jongin?"

"Selamat datang, Ibu!" teriak Jongin secara tiba-tiba dari dapur.

Ibu tersenyum lebar. Lalu memeluk Jongin dengan erat, "Ah, putraku yang lain juga sudah mulai terlihat dewasa!" Jongin terkekeh ringan. Lalu melirik belanjaan di tangan Ibu, dan mengambil alih darinya.

"Biar aku bantu, Bu. Ibu duduk saja dulu di sini," Jongin kemudian menarikkan bangku untuk Ibu. Ibu pun terharu dengan sikap Jongin, "Terima kasih, Sayang!" Ibu melirik Chanyeol dengan tatapan tersirat.

"Seharusnya kau lebih peka seperti Jongin, Chanyeol." ujar Ibu. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. Karena setiap Ibu dan sahabatnya itu bertemu, maka masalah akan tercipta. Ibunya itu akan semakin mengkritiknya habis-habisan dan memuji Jongin dihadapannya dengan berlebihan.

Ia tidak iri.

Ia hanya cemburu.

"Kuusahakan." Ucapnya singkat. Ibu pun bangkit dari duduknya sebentar untuk memukul kepala anak kandungnya itu, "Praktekkan, jangan hanya diusahakan! Pantas saja kau belum mendapatkan kekasih. Lihat Jongin, ia bahkan sudah mempunyai Kyungsoo." celetuk Ibunya yang cukup membuat Chanyeol tersindir luar biasa. Seperti ada anak panah yang menancap tepat di jantungnya.

"Ibu! Berhenti membahas tentang itu!"

Ibunya itu mencibir, "Kenapa? Kau sudah 24, Channie. Wajar jika Ibu mengkhawatirkan soal pasangan hidupmu nanti." Chanyeol memijit pelipisnya, pusing. Ia tidak suka pembicaraan ini. Ia akan menikah jika usahanya sudah mulai melejit. Karena, ia mau mencukupi finansial istri dan anaknya dengan baik.

"Chanyeol memang belum punya kekasih," celetuk Jongin dengan nampan berisi makanan berat di tangannya. Tatapan pria berkulit tan itu melirik Chanyeol dengan pandangan penuh arti, "Tapi mungkin saja ia sedang ketimpal sial saja, Bu." tambahnya dengan seringai licik yang terpatri di bibirnya.

Jongin tersenyum tipis, lalu meletakkan nampan itu di atas meja. "Akan kuambilkan air minum dulu."

Chanyeol memandang Jongin bingung. Ia kira, sahabatnya itu akan mengatakan pasal Baekhyun, wanita yang sedang menjadi bahan lamunannya tadi malam. Namun, wajah Jongin malah seperti menutupi sesuatu.

Ibu memandang Chanyeol heran, "Apa Jongin sedang tidak apa-apa?"

Chanyeol mengangguk menyakinkan.

"Ia tidak apa-apa, Bu. Mungkin dia seperti itu karena Kyungsoo marah padanya kemarin," Ibu tersenyum lega mendengarnya, "Syukurlah,"

Namun Ibu ternyata tidak berhenti sampai di sana, "Tapi, Chanyeol? Kau benar-benar tidak ingin Ibu _bantu_? Ibu banyak memiliki kenalan yang semua anak perempuannya tak kalah cantik dengan kakakmu." tanyanya dengan raut bahagia yang tercetak jelas di wajah yang mulai menua.

Chanyeol mendelik tak suka, "Tak perlu, Bu. Aku sudah mempunyai _calonku_ sendiri." Ujar Chanyeol sembari tersenyum diam-diam.

Ibu menatap Chanyeol tak percaya, "Benarkah? Siapa nama wanita beruntung itu, Sayang?" tanya Ibu dengan rasa antusias yang berlebihan. Membuat Chanyeol sedikit terkejut. Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak ingin menjawabnya, namun, raut antusias yang Ibunya perlihatkan, membuatnya tak berdaya.

"Byun Baekhyun, Bu. Aku baru mengenalnya kemarin." ucapnya dengan senyuman tipis. Ibu tersenyum menggoda, "Oh, nama yang cantik. Tapi, kedengaran seperti nama lelaki, ya?"

Chanyeol mengangguk setuju, "Ibu benar sekali! Ia memang seorang wanita tomboy, Bu! Rambutnya bahkan dipotong seperti anak lelaki!" jawabnya sembari mengingat-ingat wajah cantik Baekhyun di hadapannya kemarin.

"Coba, ceritakan beberapa tentangnya pada Ibu!" Ibu merapatkan diri ke samping anaknya dengan raut berharap sekaligus antusias. Membuat Chanyeol mau tak mau harus mengatakannya.

Dan Chanyeol pun menceritakan semua apa yang ia tahu tentang Baekhyun. Bagaimana senyumnya yang manis seperti kapas, wajahnya yang cantik dan terlihat hangat seperti matahari musim semi, juga rambut kecoklatannya yang terlihat sangat lembut dan terawat.

Ibu bahkan sampai merasa takjub juga terkejut saat Chanyeol mengatakan hal berlebihan seperti itu, untuk seorang perempuan yang bahkan baru pertama kali ia temui.

Selagi Ibu dan anak itu terus membicarakan tentang Baekhyun di depan. Serbanding terbalik dengan seseorang di belakang dapur yang menguping pembicaraan mereka dengan raut sedih . Ia menghela nafasnya. Masalah akan semakin rumit jika Ibu tahu tentang Baekhyun. karena wanita itu, sangat terobsesi dengan kisah cinta Chanyeol, sama sepertinya.

Namun, ini akan jadi masalah besar jika Ibu tahu kalau Baekhyun adalah seorang lelaki _tulen_. Dan anak lelaki semata wayangnya malah beranggapan kalau Baekhyun adalah seorang wanita. Jongin bahkan merasa ketakutan kalau mereka berdua tahu kenyataannya.

 _Aku tidak ingin membuat Chanyeol seperti kita, Kyungsoo..._ Jongin menyenderkan bahunya pada tembok dapur dengan mata terpejam menyesal karena ia tak bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada Chanyeol.

 _Bagaimana ini, Kyungsoo?_

 _._

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi 3 menit yang lalu. Sehun mengajaknya ke kantin bersama, namun ia menolaknya karena harus menyusul Kyungsoo di perpustakaan yang sedang mengembalikan buku.

Langkah kaki kecilnya agak sedikit terbirit karena rasa lapar yang telah menggunung di perut 'besar'nya itu. Cacing-cacing di perutnya bahkan tak ragu membuatnya kesakitan untuk menyuarakan rasa kelaparan mereka.

Saat tiba di depan pintu perpustakaan, Baekhyun menyisir pandangan ke segala arah, namun tidak mendapatkan sosok kecil Kyungsoo dimana-mana. Ia mengernyit heran, lalu memutuskan untuk bertanya pada petugas perpustakaan. Mereka bilang, Kyungsoo datang sudah beberapa menit yang lalu dengan buku-buku yang menumpuk di tangannya. Namun, pria kecil itu pun belum juga keluar dari sana.

Baekhyun pun memutuskan untuk mencari pria mungil itu ke setiap sudut ruangan itu. Dengan rasa lapar, mau tak mau perutnya pun harus menunggu beberapa menit lagi karena Kyungsoo yang susah ditemukan kali ini.

Baekhyun mendecak kesal, "Dimana, _sih,_ anak itu?" saat Baekhyun memutuskan untuk memanggil nama sahabatnya itu dengan suara pelan, tiba-tiba terdengar suara Kyungsoo yang sedang berbisik pelan di rak sebelahnya.

" _Apa?! Jongin, jangan bercanda!_ " bisik Kyungsoo yang bisa di dengar oleh Baekhyun yang masih berdiri di tempatnya. " _Masalah ini akan semakin rumit.._ " suara Kyungsoo yang awalnya berapi-api pun menjadi lesu bagai tak bertenaga. Membuat Baekhyun mengernyit heran padanya, tanpa basa-basi, ia langsung melangkah menuju sisi Kyungsoo.

"Jongin, untuk saat ini, kita tak bisa apa-apa. Aku bahkan tak tahu harus berbicara seperti apa di depan mereka nanti!" ucap Kyungsoo lagi dengan nada kesal.

" _Oke, oke, tenanglah, Sayang. Tapi, secepatnya, kita harus memberitahu mereka yang sebenarnya. Sebelum masalah ini semakin parah."_ Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti. Lalu ia menutup ponselnya setelah beralasan lapar pada kekasihnya itu.

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas lelahnya, "Dasar Park Sialan. Seharusnya ia diberi kacamata agar tahu yang mana perempuan asli, dan yang mana lelaki _tulen_!" saat Kyungsoo berbalik, Baekhyun sudah di sana dengan dahi mengernyit tak mengerti.

"Ada apa, Kyungsoo? Siapa itu 'Park Sialan'?" tanya Baekhyun dengan raut polosnya.

Kyungsoo tergagap, "Bae-Baekhyun? Sejak kapan kau... ada di sini?" tanyanya. Berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka. Karena jika Kyungsoo memberitahu Baekhyun, bisa-bisa Chanyeol dipikir mesum olehnya.

"Sejak tadi. Tapi Kyungsoo, apa yang—"

Kyungsoo segera menarik tangan Baekhyun menjauh dari sana, "Baekhyun! aku sudah sangat lapar! Ayo kita makan!"

Dan, ya, Baekhyun melupakan pertanyaan polosnya tadi, " Ah, benar! Aku sudah sangat lapar!" lalu mereka pergi ke kantin dengan sedikit berlari karena sisa jam istirahat mereka tidak terlalu banyak.

.

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi dengan nyaring. Semua murid bersorak bahagia karena hari ini mendadak pulang lebih awal. Begitupun dengan teriakan membahana Sehun yang terlihat sangat senang. Namun berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang terlihat biasa saja.

"Ayolah, Baek. Hari ini kita pulang cepat, kenapa rautmu masih membosankan seperti itu? Seharusnya kau memasang senyum seperti ini," lalu Sehun mencontohkan senyuman bahagianya pada Baekhyun yang sama sekali tak terlihat tertarik. Bibir Sehun berganti menjadi decakan sebal saat mendapatkan raut tidak peduli dari sahabatnya itu.

"Baekhyun Byuuun!" teriak seorang wanita dari pintu depan kelasnya dengan nyaring, Yeri.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya saat melihat sosok sepupunya yang muncul dari balik pintu kelasnya. Ia pun mempercepat gerakannya untuk membereskan alat-alat tulisnya, sebelum wanita itu mengatakan hal yang pasti akan ia tolak mentah-mentah.

Yeri berlari mendekati mejanya, "Baekhyun!"

Sehun pun menyapa Yeri dengan sangat _sopan_ , "Oi, pendek. Sedang apa kau kemari?" tanyanya sekaligus meledek, tidak lupa untuk menepuk pucuk kepala wanita itu 3 kali.

Yeri meninju perut Sehun dengan lumayan keras, membuat sang pelaku penyerangan meringis kesakitan. "Bajingan sialan. Jangan melakukan hal itu lagi! Kalau tidak, aku akan mematahkan hidung besarmu itu!" Sehun yang sedang meringis kesakitan pun langsung melindungi hidungnya, berpura-pura ketakutan di depannya.

Yeri beralih menoleh ke arah Baekhyun, "Baek—"

Namun Baekhyun sudah tidak ada di mejanya lagi. Yeri mendengus kesal. Lalu menatap Sehun dengan marah, karena menurutnya, Sehun lah penyebabnya.

Ia meninju perut pria itu lagi dengan keras.

"Ini gara-gara kau, brengsek."

Yeri pun meninggalkan Sehun yang kembali merasa kesakitan di bagian perutnya. Sebagian anak kelas yang belum pulang pun menatap iba padanya.

Yeri berlari ke arah lorong, tak lupa mengambil tasnya terlebih dahulu di kelasnya. Lalu kembali menyusul Baekhyun yang sedang menunggu jemputannya datang.

Sembali berlari, Yeri berteriak dengan keras, "Baekhyun!"

Membuat Baekhyun yang sedang membaca buku pelajarannya pun berjengit kaget. pria manis itu menoleh ke sumber suara, dan mendapatkan Yeri yang sedang berlari ke arahnya.

"Tetap di sana! Atau akan kubakar semua _video game_ -mu!" Baekhyun yang awalnya sudah berdiri untuk kabur dari Yeri pun, terpaksa kembali duduk di tempatnya. Ia tidak bisa melawan jika di ancam seperti itu.

Saat Yeri sudah berdiri di hadapannya dengan nafas terengah-engah, Baekhyun menatapnya tajam. "Ada apa? Aku kira kita sudah sepakat tentang kencan buta, kemarin." Yeri yang tadinya menunduk lemas karena berlari pun, langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Baekhyun kesal.

Ia langsung menjitak kepala sepupunya itu dengan keras.

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu! Aku kan sudah berjanji tidak akan seperti itu lagi!" omelnya dengan raut kesal bukan main. Baekhyun mendecih, "Kau kan sering mengingkari janji sejak dulu."

" _YAK_!" Yeri semakin menatapnya penuh kekesalan.

Baekhyun pun mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Lalu? Ada apa memangnya?"

Wajah kesal yang tadi di pasangnya pun berganti menjadi raut senang, "Ayo kita pergi ke _cafe_ kemarin!" ajak Yeri tiba-tiba. Baekhyun terkejut, lalu menggeleng, menolak.

"Aku ada les sore ini."

Yeri langsung mengecek jam tangannya, "Masih ada satu jam. Ayolah, Baek! Aku akan mengantarmu tepat waktu ke tempat lesmu!" mohonnya lagi dengan raut memohon yang menyedihkan—menurut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghela nafas, "Aku ganti baju dulu." Yeri mengangkat kedua tangannya, senang.

.

 _Kriingg!_

"Selamat datang—Oh, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun tersenyum hangat ke arahnya, "Halo, Chanyeol." Yeri memandang ke seluruh sudut _cafe,_ lalu mengangguk-ngangguk takjub. Ia malah pergi berfoto-foto di sekitaran tembok yang terdapat _handlettering_ yang indah juga cantik.

Chanyeol tersenyum senang saat tahu jika Baekhyun–lah yang datang. "Kau pulang cepat hari ini?" tanya pria itu kemudian. Baekhyun mengangguk mengiyakan. "Ya, para guru sedang mempersiapkan ujian mendatang, mungkin." Jawabnya.

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti. Lalu kembali berucap, "Sama seperti sepupuku, Kyungsoo. Anak itu juga pulang cepat hari ini," Baekhyun terkekeh, ia lupa jika Chanyeol tidak tahu bahwa Kyungsoo adalah sahabatnya, sekaligus orang yang memberitahunya tentang _cafe_ ini.

"Kyungsoo satu sekolahan denganku, Chanyeol. Ia sahabatku." Mata Chanyeol membulat sempurna, "Oh, benarkah? Aku tidak tahu."

"Tak apa. Ah, ya, aku memesan pesanan seperti yang kemarin, ya." Chanyeol memasang pose 'hormat' pada Baekhyun, membuatnya tertawa lucu. "Kau lucu sekali," lalu ia pergi mencari tempat duduk di dekat jendela.

Chanyeol tersenyum saat Baekhyun tertawa karenanya. Lalu ia pergi ke belakang dapur, dan memberitahu Jongin tentang pesanan Baekhyun. Jongin yang sedang memakan ayam gorengnya pun tersedak saat Chanyeol mengatakan jika Baekhyun datang lagi ke _cafe_ mereka hari ini.

"Baekhyun datang?" tanya pria _tan_ itu lagi, untuk memastikan pendengarannya. Takutnya, ia malah sedang berdelusi karena terlalu memikirkan tentang Baekhyun dan juga Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berdecak, "Apa aku perlu mengatakannya sampai sepuluh kali, Kim Jongin?" Jongin pura-pura berdecak, "Iya, iya. Maaf, _love birds_!" ejeknya kemudian.

"Apa kau bilang?" Chanyeol melemparkan tatapan mematikannya pada Jongin. Jongin pun segera menyimpan ayam gorengnya untuk ia makan kembali lagi nanti.

Chanyeol melirik ke sekitaran dapur, lalu mengernyit heran. "Dimana Ibu? Apa ia sudah pulang?" Jongin yang sedang menyiapkan eskrim pun tanpa berpikir panjang, langsung menjawabnya.

"Di taman, sedang menyirami bunga." Setelah beberapa detik, pria _tan_ itu langsung menyadari apa yang telah diucapkannya. Maka Chanyeol pasti akan—

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, "Aku akan memberitahunya bahwa Baekhyun ada di sini—"

"Tidak!" teriak Jongin tiba-tiba. Membuat Chanyeol tersentak karena teriakan membahana sahabatnya itu.

Chanyeol mendelik padanya, "Ada apa, _sih_?"

Jongin pun tergagap harus menjawab apa, ia benar-benar tanpa sadar berteriak seperti tadi. "I-itu.. aku mendengar suara loncengnya berbunyi! Pasti ada pelanggan yang datang!" Chanyeol mengernyit. "Benarkah? Aku tidak mendengar suara lonceng—"

Jongin segera menendang bokong sahabatnya itu dengan keras, "Ada pelanggan yang datang, bodoh! Cepat layani! Aku tidak salah dengar!"

"Aw! Santai saja, Jong _tan_!" Chanyeol pun melangkah meninggalkan dapur. Membuat Jongin bernafas lega setelahnya.

Setelah memastikan bahwa Chanyeol benar-benar meninggalkan dapur, Jongin langsung melangkah meninggalkan dapur dan pergi ke arah taman, menyusul Ibu. Langkahnya pun sengaja ia kencangkan untuk segera sampai di sana tepat waktu.

"Ibu!" panggil Jongin. Membuat Ibu yang sedang menyirami mawar kesayangannya pun berjengit di posisinya. "Jongin, kau membuat Ibu terkejut!"

Jongin pun segera menarik keran air di tangan Ibu, dan beralih menggenggam tangan Ibu dan menariknya pergi dari sana. "Jongin! Ada apa ini?" tanya Ibu kemudian. Ibu sempat memberontak, namun Jongin mengeratkan genggamannya,

"Mawar Ibu belum selesai—"

Jongin memberikan tas tangan Ibu, yang langsung di pegang oleh Ibu. "Aku yang akan menyiraminya selama seminggu sebagai gantinya! Sekarang, Ibu harus pulang. Ayah tadi menelefonku kalau dia sedang kelaparan dan tidak ada makanan di rumah," Ibu menepuk dahinya saat mendengarnya. "Ah, Ibu baru ingat! Ibu lupa memasakkan makanan untuknya! Baiklah, Ibu akan pulang sekarang. Sampai jumpa lagi, Sayang!" Ibu mencium pipi Jongin, lalu melangkah menuju pintu depan.

Jongin tak berbohong tentang Ayah yang sedang kelaparan di rumah, ia memang sempat di telfon ayah tadi, namun ia lupa memberitahu Ibu. Salahkan saja ayam goreng buatan kekasihnya yang sama sekali tidak bisa ia abaikan baunya yang menggoda untuk segera di makan.

Jongin segera menghadang Ibu yang menuju pintu depan dengan tangannya, "Bu! Pelanggan kami sedang membludak di depan, sebaiknya Ibu lewat pintu belakang. Aku sudah memesankan taksi untuk Ibu, tadi." Ibu tersenyum terharu, "Ah, terima kasih, Jongin Sayang! Baiklah, Ibu akan pulang lewat pintu belakang saja. Jaga dirimu!"

Ibu pun berjalan ke arah pintu belakang dengan sedikit terburu. Jongin pun masih mengawasi Ibu sampai beliau benar-benar menaiki taksi yang dipesannya. Setelahnya, ia menarik nafas leganya dengan tenang.

"Sialan. Hanya karena hal ini saja, bisa membuat berat badanku turun 5 ons." rutuknya kemudian.

.

.

.

 _To Be Continued..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Jadi, gaes, karena gak update-update dari kemarin

 _I'm so sorry_

Itu karena, laptop gue mendadak _error_ dan data-data FF ini hanya ada di laptop itu saja

Jadi gue gak bisa _update_ karena jika gue lanjutin di hp, alurnya bakal beda

Tapi alhamdullilah, laptopnya sudah sehat wal'afiat lagi sekaranggggg, yeyyyyy

Apa masih ada yang inget sama alurnya? Gue lupa soalnya, wkwkwk.

Oiya, jangan lupa kasih tau gue kalo ada salah pengetikkan ya! Sekali lagi, makasih banget buat **neomuchanbaek1**

Oke, segitu aja dulu, sampai ketemu lagi di chap depan3


	3. Chapter three

**Male or Female?**

 _Chapter three_

By BerryNa

.

.

.

 _Note:_ Gaes, yang perlu kalian ketahui, di sini Baekhyun dkk gak tau kalo si Kyungsoo itu Gay. Tq.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, _cafe_ milik Chanyeol dan Jongin mendadak ramai pengunjung karena Yeri yang mengupload fotonya kemarin. Yeri sebenarnya merupakan seleb di dunia maya dengan _followers_ yang tidak sedikit. Jadi tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau tidak ada seorang dari _followers-_ nya yang datang ke _cafe_ itu.

Di dukung juga dengan wajah Chanyeol yang tampan, dan juga sifat Jongin yang sedikit _nakal_ , membuat _cafe_ mereka semakin ramai dikunjungi. Chanyeol bahkan menitipkan rasa terima kasihnya untuk Baekhyun dan juga Yeri lewat sepupunya, Kyungsoo. Kabar baik itu pun langsung mendapatkan respon positif dari Yeri juga Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu, aku menantikan _ice cream_ gratis sebagai gantinya." Kekehnya sembari meminum jus alpukatnya. Baekhyun pun dengan semangat, mengangguk menyetujuinya.

Namun suara Kyungsoo malah terdengar melemas, "Tetapi, mereka akan bekerja berkali-kali lebih giat dari sebelumnya. Belum lagi dengan remaja perempuan yang hanya datang untuk melihat mereka dan menggoda mereka," Kyungsoo mendesis saat membayangkan bagaimana Jongin yang digoda tepat di hadapannya.

Baekhyun dan Yeri saling tatap, heran. Membuat Kyungsoo pun langsung beralibi cepat-cepat.

"Ma-maksudku—Chanyeol dan Jongin pasti akan mendapatkan banyak uang, namun itu bisa membuatnya sakit di kemudian hari, bukan? Terlebih lagi, yang bekerja di sana hanya mereka berdua."

Selamat untuk Kyungsoo, karena Yeri dan Baekhyun langsung menyetujui alibiannya tersebut. "Ah, benar juga!" ucap Yeri, lalu beberapa detik kemudian, ia menjentikkan jarinya. Ia menatap kedua sahabatnya itu dengan antusias.

"Bagaimana jika kita bantu mereka di akhir pekan ini?"

Kyungsoo terlihat tak masalah dengan ujaran Yeri, namun berbalik dengan Baekhyun. "Aku tidak bisa. Olimpiade _sains_ -ku sudah dekat. Jadi, maaf." Yeri pun mengerang kesal mendengarnya. Ia melupakan olimpiade yang akan di ikuti sepupunya itu beberapa hari lagi.

Yeri menatapnya sinis, "Sudah pernah kubilang, bukan? Menjadi orang yang sangat pintar itu, bukan merupakan hal yang asik. Kau bahkan terdengar menyebalkan sekarang." Ia melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan cemberut masam.

Baekhyun raut wajah bersalahnya, " _I'm so sorry,_ Yeri. Mungkin lain kali?"

"Tidak ada lain kali!" ketus Yeri sembari memutar bola matanya.

.

Chanyeol menatap ketiga sosok di depannya dengan raut bingung sekaligus terkejut, " _Err—_ apa yang kalian lakukan di sini pagi-pagi? _Cafe_ bahkan belum buka,"

"Kami ingin membantumu, Chanyeol." ujar Kyungsoo kemudian.

Yeri mengangguk menyetujuinya, "Kami tahu kau pasti kelelahan karena postinganku. Jadi, kami akan menjadi pelayan gratis selama _weekend_ ini. Kedengarannya sangat bagus, bukan?" ucapnya dengan penuh rasa semangat.

Chanyeol dan Jongin yang mendengarnya pun merasa sangat terharu. Mereka ingin memeluk mereka, namun terhenti saat seseorang berucap dengan tak sopannya.

"Oi, aku bekerja bukan karenamu, ya. Aku hanya disuruh mewakilkan Baekhyun yang tidak bisa membantumu saat ini." –Oh **menyebalkan** Sehun. Yeri pun tanpa basa basi langsung memukul bagian belakang kepala Sehun dengan keras. Lalu ia menyengir minta maaf kepada Chanyeol atas ucapan Sehun.

Sebenarnya yang membuatnya bertanya-tanya sedari tadi, memang hanya remaja yang satu itu saja. Mereka bahkan tidak dekat dan bagian lebih parahnya, ia juga akan ikut membantunya. Chanyeol pun sangat menyayangkan Baekhyun yang tidak bisa hadir. Padahal jika _wanita_ itu membantunya, mungkin rasa lelahnya akan hilang begitu saja dengan melihatnya tersenyum. Sekaligus, ia bisa melakukan _pendekatan_ kepadanya.

"Mohon bantuan ke depannya, ya!" ujar Yeri sembari membungkukkan tubuhnya.

.

Baekhyun berkali-kali menghembuskan nafasnya ke arah jendela kamarnya. Wajahnya bahkan terlihat sangat bosan saat ini. Membuat guru _private_ sains-nya merasa aneh dan membuatnya berkali-kali harus mengulang materi yang dijelaskannnya karena Baekhyun yang sama sekali tidak memperhatikan.

"Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun bergumam menjawab, namun tidak memandang gurunya tersebut. Heechul, gurunya, memandangnya sebal sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Kalau kau sedang tidak serius belajar, sepertinya aku akan mengakhirinya untuk hari ini." Baekhyun pun mengangguk menyetujuinya, lagi-lagi tanpa memandang Heechul. Heechul memutar bola matanya kesal karena diabaikan.

"Kau sedang _galau_?" celetuk Heechul asal. Namun berhasil membuat Baekhyun tersentak dan berbalik memandangnya. Heechul bahkan sampai terkejut karena ucapannya membuat Baekhyun meresponnya.

"Apa?" Heechul menggaruk leher bagian belakangnya dengan canggung. "Aku hanya asal bicara, _sih._ Tapi, sepertinya benar begitu, ya?" Baekhyun masih menatap Heechul tanpa kata. Membuat Heechul sedikit merinding karenanya.

Baekhyun bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, "Memangnya.. aku terlihat seperti itu, ya?" namun tetap saja bisa di dengar oleh Heechul yang tak berada jauh dari posisinya. Heechul terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Baek, sebenarnya, aku bertanya-tanya. Apa kau—pernah _jatuh cinta_? Yah, hanya sekedar penasaran, _sih_." Heechul pun juga tidak berharap banyak untuk jawaban yang akan Baekhyun katakan kepadanya. Namun, rasa penasarannya memang sudah melambung tinggi karena pembicaraan mereka kali ini.

Baekhyun menatapnya sebentar, lalu mengangguk juga menggeleng setelahnya. "Bagaimana, ya? Sebenarnya, antara _ya_ dan _tidak_. Karena saat itu, mungkin aku masih umur 6 dan ingatanku juga mulai mengabur. Aku hanya ingat sekelebatnya saja." Heechul menukikkan sebelah alisnya, heran.

"Kau tidak ingat namanya siapa?"

Baekhyun menggeleng lemas, "Saat itu aku masih tinggal di rumah lamaku. Kami juga tidak berkenalan sama sekali karena setiap hari, dia hanya datang sebentar saja. Lalu, tak lama kemudian aku pun juga langsung pindah ke Seoul." Heechul menghela nafasnya. Namun setelahnya, Baekhyun tersenyum dengan cantik sembari menatap gurunya itu.

"Tetapi, aku sangat mengingat bagaimana dia menatapku dengan mata bulatnya yang cantik."

.

Seminggu kemudian, di hari Selasa..

Baekhyun mengepakkan barang-barangnya ke dalam koper untuk perjalanannya kali ini ke Singapura untuk perlombaan _sains_. Ia pun harus mengecek barang-barangnya berkali-kali karena kali ini ia tidak mendapatkan teman untuk pergi bersama. Jadi ia harus menyiapkan semuanya sendiri. Berbanding terbalik jika ada Yixing, mereka pasti akan berbagi tugas untuk barang apa saja yang akan di bawa.

"Semuanya sudah siap, Sayang?" Baekhyun mengangguk untuk menjawab Ibunya yang sedang menyiapkan sarapannya. "Sudah, Bu."

"Jam berapa pesawatmu?" tanya Ayah lalu meminum kopinya.

Baekhyun mengangkat tangan kirinya dan jamnya masih menunjukkan jam 6 pagi. "Mungkin sekitar setengah jam lagi, Yah." Ayah mengangguk, lalu berucap, "Nanti Ayah yang akan mengantarmu."

Baekhyun terkejut mendengarnya, "Eh? Bukannya Paman Kim yang akan mengantarku kali ini? Bukannya Ayah ada _meeting_ pagi hari ini?" Ayahnya tersenyum kemudian. "Mana mungkin Ayah membiarkan putra kesayangan Ayah berangkat sendirian?"

Wajah Baekhyun merengut mendengarnya, "Ayah! Aku bukan anak umur 5 tahun lagi. Berhenti menggodaku!"

Ayah dan Ibu pun tertawa mendengarnya.

.

"Baekhyun berangkat hari ini?!" teriak Chanyeol sembari bangkit dari duduknya dengan potongan roti di dalam bibirnya. Matanya yang membulat sempurna membuat Jongin dan Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri.

"Hei, tatapanmu menyeramkan, _Yoda_ bodoh. Duduk dan habiskan dulu sarapanmu!" ucap Kyungsoo dengan menatapnya kesal. Dan Jongin hanya menonton keduanya tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Chanyeol pun bergegas memakan sarapannya dalam sekali telan. Membuat Kyungsoo menatapnya tak percaya, "Kau ini kenapa, _sih—_ HEI!"

Chanyeol meraih kunci mobilnya dan juga jaketnya. Dengan tujuan menyusul Baekhyun ke bandara untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan dan juga 'semangat' untuknya. Namun saat tangannya sudah meraih knop pintu depan, ucapan Kyungsoo membuat langkahnya terhenti seketika.

"Baekhyun sudah berangkat 10 menit yang lalu. Duduk, atau kucongkel matamu dengan pisau dapurku." Ancam Kyungsoo menyeramkan. Jongin bahkan sampai meringis ngeri mendengarnya.

Sedangkan Chanyeol mengerang keras karena kehilangan kesempatan untuk membuat Baekhyun kagum kepadanya.

.

Yeri mengaduk jusnya dengan bosan, sepupunya sudah pergi ke negara lain untuk mengharumkan nama sekolah. Kyungsoo pun sedang di perpustakaan untuk meminjam beberapa buku pelajaran. Jadi di sini, hanya tersisa dirinya dan juga Sehun yang sedang memakan cemilannya.

Mereka bahkana tidak terlibat percakapan sama sekali. Karena pada dasarnya, kalau mereka terlibat pembicaraan, pasti berujung pada kerusuhan yang mengganggu.

"Hei,"

"Apa?"

Yeri menghela nafasnya, "Tolong bisa ambilkan soda? Kakiku terasa berat sekali, uangnya nanti akan kuganti." Mohonnya pada Sehun yang bahkan tidak menatapnya karena sedang sibuk memakan cemiilannya.

" _Well_ , kau masih punya dua tangan, 'kan?"

Yeri menatapnya geram, "Ambilkan, atau aku akan teriak tentang rahasiamu di—"

"AH! BAIKLAH, SIALAN!" Sehun langsung bangun dari posisi duduknya, walaupun dengan suara hentakan dari kursinya yang lumayan keras.

"Terima kasih," senyum cantiknya pun mengembang kemudian.

Beberapa lama kemudian, Sehun pun berjalan ke arah tempat duduk mereka dengan kedua soda di genggamannya. Tentu saja dengan bibirnya yang tak berhenti untuk menggerutu juga mengumpat untuk Yeri yang sedang tersenyum puas di kursinya.

Namun dengan tak sengaja, seseorang menyenggolnya tepat di sikunya. Membuat salah satu sodanya terjatuh dan airnya membasahi lantai juga sepatunya. Sehun membulatkan mulutnya, lalu menggeram kesal ke arah _tersangka_ yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya. Bersiap untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata kasarnya,

"Dasar sial! Kau—"

Orang itu segera membungkuk meminta maaf, "Maafkan aku, ini kesalahanku. Akan kuganti semuanya!" lalu ia menegakkan tubuhnya. Matanya pun membulat dengan bibir yang menganga.

"Sehun?!"

"Luhan?!"

Di saat mereka berdua saling tatap dengan tatapan terkejut. Yeri hanya menopang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya dengan rasa bosan.

"Hei, berhenti saling menatap seperti di drama. Siapa yang akan bertanggung jawab untuk sodaku itu?"

.

Di sisi yang lain, Baekhyun sudah sampai di hotel penginapannya bersama dengan beberapa peserta lain. Kali ini juga ia tidak bisa langsung menuju kamarnya untuk beristirahat, karena ia juga harus melihat nama _roommate_ -nya selama seminggu di kamar nanti.

Ia pun harus menunggu antrian untuk melihatnya secara bergiliran. Lalu beberapa menit kemudian untuk gilirannya, ia melihat papan yang berisi nama-nama peserta lain. Di saat ia melihat namanya, terdapat nama lain tepat di samping namanya.

 _ **Park Ji Hoon**_

.

.

.

* * *

 _To Be Continued._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

Asik, asikkk. **Park** nieee. Apakah ada hubungannya dengan Park Chanyeol? Kita tydack tau~~~

.

Btw btw, gue mau minta maap nih, maap lama updatenya. Soalnya.. gue gak ada napsuan buat lanjutin cerita kalo liburan. Kenapa ya? Padahal kalo gak liburan, ide gue lancar, bawaannya mau ngetik terus. Tapi ya disamping itu jadi ada banyak tugas yang numpuk.

Bagaimana chap ini? Saran dan kritik akan di terima jika dengan bahasa yang baik dan benar wkwk. Terima kasyiii


	4. Chapter four

**Male or Female?**

 _Chapter four_

By BerryNa

.

.

.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kamar hotel yang telah di siapkan untuknya dan juga teman sekamarnya. Tadinya ia ingin mencari teman sekamarnya itu agar mereka dapat saling mengenal satu sama lain terlebih dahulu. Namun, ia terlalu lelah dalam perjalanan tadi. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk langsung pergi ke kamarnya saja dan istirahat sampai malam.

Lalu dua jam kemudian, seorang pria yang terlihat seumuran dengannya itu, memasuki kamarnya dengan koper yang ia seret di belakangnya. Pria itu sangat imut, Baekhyun sampai gemas melihatnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, "Halo, aku Byun Baekhyun." pria yang lain pun turut tersenyum atas keramahan Baekhyun kepadanya. "Aku Park Jihoon."

Jihoon menyeret kopernya menuju ranjang tempat tidur yang lain (setiap kamar ada 2 ranjang untuk peserta). "Kau dari SMA Ilsam?" tanya Baekhyun setelah melihat seragam yang dipakai Jihoon. Jihoon pun mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kalau kau?"

"Namdong." Jihoon langsung menoleh dengan cepat, "SMA internasional yang sangat mahal itu? _Wah_ ," ucapnya takjub.

Baekhyun hanya terkekeh kecil mendengarnya, "Kau baru saja sampai, ya?" tanya Baekhyun sembari mengubah posisinya menjadi berhadapan langsung dengan Jihoon yang langsung merapikan beberapa pasang bajunya di dalam koper, dan akan memindahkannya ke lemari.

Jihoon mengangguk lelah, "Tepat sekali. Pesawatku _delay._ Kalau kau pasti sudah sampai sore tadi, bukan?" Baekhyun mengangguk mengiyakannya.

Beberapa saat setelahnya, suasana menjadi sangat hening karena Baekhyun bingung untuk topik pembicaraan mereka selanjutnya. Begitu pun dengan Jihoon yang sibuk sendiri dengan pakaiannya.

Suasana hening itu pun pecah saat perut milik Jihoon yang berbunyi lumayan keras karena lapar. Wajah Jihoon langsung memerah malu saat Baekhyun meliriknya. Baekhyun tertawa, membuat Jihoon semakin malu dibuatnya.

Baekhyun pun bangkit dari posisinya. Lalu ia mengambil jaketnya yang ada di dalam lemarinya. "Ayo kita cari makanan di luar. Kebetulan aku juga lapar,"

Jihoon menggigit bibirnya, lalu bangkit dari duduknya sembari meraih jaketnya yang tergeletak di ranjangnya. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, ponsel milik Jihoon berbunyi, tanda ada telpon masuk.

Jihoon melirik Baekhyun yang juga sedang memperhatikannya di ambang pintu kamar mereka. Baekhyun pun memberi aba-aba agar Jihoon mengangkat telponnya saja dan ia akan menunggunya di lantai dasar hotel. Lalu Baekhyun pergi meninggalkannya lebih dulu.

Setelah memastikan Baekhyun benar-benar pergi, Jihoon langsung mengangkat telefon yang ternyata dari kakak sepupunya, Park Chanyeol.

"Halo, _hy—_ "

" _KAU PERGI KE LUAR NEGERI TANPA MEMBERITAHUKU, PARK JIHOON? DASAR ADIK DURHAKA!"_

Jihoon refleks menjauhkan telinganya dari ponselnya karena teriakan membahana Chanyeol. Jihoon meringis lalu meminta maaf padanya.

"Aku lupa, _hyung._ Tadi aku juga ingin meneleponmu—"

" _Tapi kenyataannya aku yang meneleponmu duluan!"_ ujarnya dengan nada dengki.

Jihoon menghela nafasnya. Chanyeol memang seseorang yang menyebalkan untuknya. Karena setiap apapun pergerakannya yang jauh dari pria itu, ia harus segera melaporkannya selengkap mungkin. Ibu berkata kalau Chanyeol seperti itu karena pria itu sangat menyayanginya seperti adik kandungnya sendiri. Namun Jihoon malah beranggapan lain. Chanyeol malah seperti sosok yang sangat terobsesi padanya.

Setelah beberapa alasan yang ia berikan kepada Chanyeol, pria dewasa yang sedang berada di Korea itu sudah tidak marah-marah lagi kepadanya. Chanyeol pun mulai bertanya-tanya seputar olimpiadenya itu.

Bahkan saat tau kalau Jihoon adalah satu-satunya perwakilan dari sekolahnya, Chanyeol menjadi sangat khawatir dan berencana menyusulnya ke Singapura besok pagi. Jihoon tentu saja langsung mengelaknya secepat mungkin.

"Aku sekamar dengan siswa lain, _hyung_. Kau tak usah berlebihan." dengus Jihoon kemudian.

Di sisi lain, Chanyeol mendelik ke arah ponselnya. _"Aku tidak berlebihan. Hanya khawatir dengan dirimu yang bahkan tidak pernah ke luar negeri!"_ Jihoon memutar kedua bola matanya, malas.

" _Sekarang kirimkan fotomu dengan teman sekamarmu itu kepadaku sekarang. Dan kuanggap kau tidak berbohong padaku."_ Jihoon mendelik. Seperti yang sudah ia katakan sebelumnya, Park Chanyeol adalah orang yang menyebalkan.

Jihoon menepuk dahinya, merasa putus asa. " _Hyung_ , sekarang ia sedang tidak di kamar. Kami berencana akan makan di luar malam ini. Ia sudah pergi lebih dulu tadi karena kau meneleponku."

Chanyeol menukikkan sebelah alisnya, _"Jangan menipuku, Jihoon."_

Jihoon mengerutkan alisnya, kesal. " _YAK!_ Memangnya kapan aku pernah menipumu, hah?!" jawabnya.

Chanyeol mendecak. Memang, _sih_ , Jihoon tak pernah sekalipun berkata bohong kepadanya.

" _Siapa nama teman sekamarmu itu?"_

" _Hyung_ , demi Tuhan—"

Chanyeol melirik mendelik ke arah ponselnya, _"Aku tidak berlebihan! Memangnya kalau aku bertanya namanya saja pun salah?"_

Jihoon menjauhkan telefonnya sebentar, lalu ia berteriak tanpa suara untuk mengutarakan kekesalannya. Setelahnya ia menarik nafasnya untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Namanya Byun Baekhyun dari SMA Internasional Namdong."

.

Di sisi lain, Chanyeol hanya mendengar;

"Namanya By— _Tuut tuut.._ "

Chanyeol melirik ponselnya kembali sembari mengernyit heran. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian ia sadar kalau kuota internetnya habis.

Chanyeol menggeram kesal lalu berteriak memanggil kakaknya, Yoora. " _YAK_! YOORA! KAU MEMAKAI KUOTA PONSELKU LAGI TANPA IZIN KEPADAKU!"

Yoora yang berada di lantai atas pun langsung membalasnya, "MAAF ADIKKU SAYANG! HAHAHAHA!"

Saat Chanyeol ingin naik ke lantai atas untuk memberi kakaknya itu perhitungan. Ibu datang dengan semangkuk _kimchi_ kesukaannya di tangannya.

"Duduk, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol memelas, "Tapi, Bu…" Ibu menatapnya kesal, dan Chanyeol tak bisa melawannya lagi.

.

Kembali lagi ke sisi Jihoon dan Baekhyun yang sudah sampai ke restoran tempat pilihan Baekhyun. Itu karena Jihoon sama sekali tak mengenal negara dengan patung berkepala singa itu, berbanding terbalik dengan Baekhyun yang hampir tiga kali ke negara ini.

"Maaf kalau aku merepotkanmu, Baekhyun." Ucap Jihoon saat Baekhyun selesai memesan. Jihoon pun tidak terlalu menguasai bahasa Inggrisnya seperti Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tertawa ringan, "Tidak apa-apa. Kau teman sekamarku, wajar jika aku melakukan hal kecil seperti ini."

"Jadi, tadi siapa yang meneleponmu? Maaf kalau aku lancang, namun kau kelihatan kesal tadi." ujar Baekhyun.

Jihoon menyadarkan tubuhnya pada kursi, "Kakak sepupuku, Park Chanyeol."

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya saat mendengar nama yang ia kenal, "Park Chanyeol? Maksudmu, pria yang memiliki _café_ eskrim di pinggir jalan Seoul?"

"Ya, itu dia. Kau mengenalnya?" Jihoon sampai menegakkan tubuhnya kembali karena terkejut dengan respon Baekhyun yang mengenali Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Tentu saja. Aku menyukai pria itu." Jihoon mengernyit heran dengan perasaan aneh. Melihat respon Jihoon yang seperti itu, Baekhyun tahu kalau anak itu menangkap hal yang berbeda dengannya.

"Bukan _menyukai_ yang seperti itu. Maksudku, aku menyukai pria itu karena ia sangat ramah padaku dan suka memberiku bonus setiap datang ke _café_ miliknya." Jihoon menghela nafasnya dan Baekhyun tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

Lalu mereka terlibat beberapa percakapan kecil sampai makanan mereka datang. Itu pun dominan tentang kakak sepupunya itu saja. Setelah mendengar semua cerita yang Baekhyun sampaikan padanya tentang Chanyeo, dari awal pertemuan mereka yang diluar dugaan, Jihoon hanya terpusat memikirkan satu hal yang selalu ia ingat;

 _ **Seorang Park Chanyeol tak pernah seramah itu pada orang yang baru saja dikenalnya.**_

" _Apa-apaan ini,_ hyung _?"_ ujarnya dalam hati sambil menatap juga mengamati Baekhyun yang sedang menikmati makanan pesanannya.

.

 _Keesokan paginya di Korea…_

Jongin datang cukup pagi ke apartemen milik Chanyeol. Pria itu juga membawa sekotak kardus besar di pelukannya. Wajahnya pun sudah kelihatan sangat lelah karena harus membawa kardus yang berat itu ke lantai 18.

Jongin meletakkan kardusnya di depan pintu. Lalu ia mengetuk pintu apartemen Chanyeol dengan cukup lama, ia tak mendapatkan respon sama sekali dari pria besar itu. Lalu ia memutuskan untuk menelponnya, karena ia menduga kalau Chanyeol pasti berada di atas ranjangnya dan terlelap dengan mimpi indahnya.

" _Ada apa pagi-pagi begini, Jong_ tan _?"_

Namun dugaannya lenyap begitu saja saat mendengar suara Chanyeol yang terdengar segar di pagi hari seperti ini. Bukan karena ia menyukainya, namun ini berarti, Chanyeol sudah bangun dari tidurnya. Dan pria itu sengaja tidak membukakan pintu untuknya.

" _Whoa_ , bung. Suaramu **segar** sekali. Cepat bukakan pintu apartemenmu! Aku sudah menunggu seperti orang bodoh di sini selama 15 menit, untuk orang yang bahkan sudah bangun di dalam apartemennya," ucapnya sarkas. Chanyeol di seberang sana hanya mendelik mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak sedang di apartemen, bodoh. Aku di rumah Ibu. Lagipula, kau sedang mau apa di apartemenku pagi-pagi sekali?" lalu Chanyeol menguap dan meminum secangkir madunya yang sudah ia buat sebelumnya.

Jongin ber-oh ria. Lalu melirik kardusnya, "Aku ingin menitipkan _anak-anakku_ padamu. Kyungsoo menyuruhku membuangnya, hanya saja aku tahu kalau ada seseorang yang akan membutuhkan _nya_. Jadi aku ke sini diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuannya. Seharusnya kau merasa senang, _sih._ " jelasnya kemudian. Dan Chanyeol tidak perlu bertanya tentang _anak-anak_ itu. Tentu saja itu video mesum milik Jongin.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya sembari memutar kedua bola matanya, "Terserah. Kau minta saja kunci cadangan apartemenku pada Hans." Jongin mendengus. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian, seseorang di sebelah apartemen Chanyeol, keluar dengan sekantung sampah besar.

"Oh, Jongin? Datang pagi sekali kau," ucap pria itu, Hans.

Jongin pun mengucap syukur saat Hans lah orang yang saat ini ia butuhkan muncul tepat di saat yang dibutuhkan. "Hans! Bung! Berikan padaku kunci cadangan apartemen Chanyeol. Aku sedang sangaaat membutuhkannya."

Hans mengernyit, "Chanyeol tidak ada di apartemen?" Jongin mengangguk mengiyakan. Lalu Hans pergi ke dalam apartemennya lagi dan memberikan kunci apartemen Chanyeol kepadanya.

"Terima kasih, Bro!" lalu ia segera mengangkut kardusnya kembali dan bergegas masuk ke dalam apartemen Chanyeol.

Sedangkan Hans diam di tempatnya dengan heran, "Berarti, siapa yang membuka jendela kamar Chanyeol kemarin malam?"

Berpikir sebentar, lalu ia mengendikkan bahunya dan berjalan untuk membuang sampahnya yang sempat ia lupakan.

.

Jongin meletakkan kardus miliknya di atas meja kamar Chanyeol. Lalu ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di tempat tidur, memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar.

Setelah 15 menit lamanya, ia pun langsung membuka kardus miliknya. Dan mengeluarkannya. Setelahnya ia menarik dengan asal kardus lain yang berada di bawah tempat tidur Chanyeol.

Saat ia ingin membuka tali merah yang mengikat kardus itu, seseorang datang ke kamar. Membuat Jongin tersentak di posisinya.

"Yoora _noona_?!" ucap Jongin tak percaya. Ia kira apartemen ini benar-benar kosong karena Chanyeol ada di rumah Ibu. Tapi ternyata Yoora bermalam di sini.

Yoora melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan tatapan mendelik ke arahnya, "Apa ini, _Nini_? Kau sedang menyembunyikan _anak-anakmu_ lagi dari Kyungsoo?" Jongin panik, peluhnya pun mulai bermunculan.

" _Anu…_ _Noona_ …"

Yoora melangkah mendekat, lalu melirik _anak-anak_ milik Jongin yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit. "Tuhan… Ibu pasti akan marah jika melihatnya," Jongin langsung menatap Yoora dengan memelas.

Ibu yang Yoora maksud kali ini adalah Ibunya Jongin. Mereka memang sudah menganggap satu sama lain seperti saudara. Jadi jangan heran jika tidak ada satupun dari mereka memanggil Ibu yang lain dengan sebutan Bibi.

" _Noona…_ Kumohon tolonglah aku sekali ini saja," ucapnya penuh memohon. Yoora tampak berpikir beberapa saat, setelahnya wanita umur 27 itu menyeringai.

"Baiklah, tapi dengan syarat kalau kau harus membersihkan apartemen ini setelahnya, lalu membelikan sarapan pagi." Jongin tanpa basa-basi pun mengangguk mengiyakan.

Setelah itu, Yoora bukannya keluar dari kamar, malah mendudukkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur sembari memperhatikan _anak-anak_ Jongin. Jongin menatap Yoora heran, karena tak biasanya wanita itu peduli hal seperti ini. Bahkan cenderung menjauhinya.

" _Noona_ mau menontonnya?" ledek Jongin yang kemudian di hadiahi jitakan keras di atas kepalanya.

Yoora menatapnya tajam, "Aku tidak akan pernah menonton hal kotor seperti kalian. Aku terlalu suci untuk ini."

Lalu ia menatap Jongin, "Aku hanya penasaran kenapa kalian senang sekali menyimpan dan menontonnya. Mesum sekali," ucap Yoora tajam.

Jongin pun dengan kesal menjawabnya, "Kami tidak mesum, _noona._ Yang mesum itu jika mereka mempraktekkannya pada orang lain secara langsung." jawabnya percaya diri yang membuat Yoora mendengus mendengarnya.

"Katakan itu pada seseorang yang sudah melakukan _hal-hal aneh_ pada kekasihnya sampai ia tidak bisa berjalan normal dua bulan yang lalu." ucap Yoora ringan.

Jongin merengek mendengarnya, " _Noona_ , sudah kukatakan berapa kali jika Kyungsoo seperti itu karena ia jatuh di kamar mandi,"

Yoora menangguk paham, "Ya, ya. Katakan juga pada seorang pria mungil yang terdapat _kissmark_ di lehernya, lusa kemarin." namun tetap saja wanita itu meledeknya. Yah, Yoora memang tidak membenci hubungan _gay_ , ia malah cenderung mendukung perbedaan. Karena setiap orang memiliki perbedaan, begitu menurutnya.

"Bisakah kita hentikan percakapan ini?" ucapnya putus asa.

Yoora tertawa atas kekalahan Jongin, "Kau yang memulainya duluan,"

Jongin pun kembali melepas ikatan yang ada di kardus milik Chanyeol. Karena biasanya ia akan menyimpannya di salah satu kardus itu. Namun ia lupa miliknya dimana karena banyak sekali kardus di bawah tempat tidurnya. Jadi ia memilihnya dengan asal saja. _Toh_ , ini sama-sama milik Chanyeol.

Saat ia ingin membukanya, ponsel Jongin berdering. Nama Chanyeol tertulis di layar ponselnya.

"Ada apa?"

" _JANGAN SEKALI-KALI KAU MEMBUKA KARDUS TALI MERAH MILIKKU! MILIKMU ADA DI ATAS LEMARI!"_

Jongin mengernyit lalu meraih tali merah yang dimaksud Chanyeol. "Ah, maaf, bung. Tapi aku sudah—"

"Jongin…"

Jongin melirik Yoora yang menatap kardus milik Chanyeol dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Jongin bertanya _kenapa_. Yoora pun langsung mengambil salah satu _anak_ milik Chanyeol dan menunjukkannya pada Jongin.

"I-ini… film _gay_?"

Jongin terkejut melihatnya. Ia sampai mengabaikan teriakan membahana Chanyeol di ponselnya. Ia menatap Yoora terkejut sekaligus bingung.

 _Apa-apaan lagi ini, Park Chanyeol?!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Wkwk wkwk_

 _Gimana gimana? Sesuai ekspetasi ga?_

 _Sebenernya ini gue nulis juga dengan ide yang ada aja. Jadi maaf ya kalo gak memuaskan. Karena sesungguhnya ini adalah cerita pertama yang gue nulis dengan sungguh-sungguh wkwkw._

 _Reviewnya jangan lupa yak, apalagi kalo ada kesalahan kata atau dll dll, lopelopee. Muah muahh:*_

 _Terimakasyiiiiiiii_


	5. Chapter five

**Male or Female?**

 _Chapter five_

By BerryNa

.

.

.

Jongin dan Yoora duduk terdiam di ruang tamu apartemen milik Chanyeol. Keduanya sedang menunggu sang pemilik dengan beribu pertanyaan yang hinggap di kepala mereka.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Chanyeol memasuki apartemennya dengan nafas terengah-engah. Ia juga langsung melepaskan sepatunya dengan cepat.

Saat ia ingin melangkah menuju kamarnya, matanya mendapati Jongin dan Yoora hanya terdiam menatapnya. Tatapan mereka membuatnya cukup mengerti dengan posisinya yang seperti _pelaku kejahatan_ di sini.

Ia pun mendudukkan dirinya di sofa kosong di dekat Jongin. Menghela nafas, ia pun berucap, "Katakan saja apa yang ingin kalian katakan padaku."

Yoora pun langsung melempar beberapa _anak_ temuannya di kamar adiknya itu, ke meja dihadapan mereka. "Apa maksudnya _ini_?" Yoora menatapnya dalam, namun tidak tersirat kebencian sedikitpun di dalam matanya. Kakaknya itu hanya sekedar bertanya padanya. Namun entah kenapa, lidahnya mendadak kelu untuk menjawab.

"Aku…" Chanyeol melempar tatapannya pada Yoora, juga Jongin. Jongin masih menatapnya penuh rasa terkejut, Chanyeol dapat merasakannya.

Ia menelan ludahnya, "Aku _bisex._ "

Jongin mengangakan mulutnya. Ia semakin terkejut saat sahabatnya itu mengatakannya tanpa ragu, "Apa? Bagaimana bisa? Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakan hal ini padaku?" tanyanya sekaligus karena pertama kali dalam persahabatan mereka, Chanyeol merahasiakan hal ini dibelakangnya, juga Kyungsoo.

"Sudah kuduga," ujar Yoora yang langsung menyenderkan bahunya yang sempat tegang, ke punggung sofa.

Jongin menatap Yoora, tak percaya. " _Sudah kuduga_? Apa-apaan ini?" Jongin melempar tatapannya ke Chanyeol, juga Yoora dengan bergantian. "Apa hanya aku yang tidak tahu apapun? _What the f**k_?" tanyanya penuh rasa tak terima.

"Jangan salah paham. Aku pun baru menyadarinya beberapa bulan lalu," ujar Yoora sembari memejamkan matanya perlahan.

Jongin masih tidak terima, ia benar-benar seperti orang bodoh di sini. Ia pun menoleh ke arah sahabatnya itu dengan penuh menuntut.

"Jelaskan."

Chanyeol menukikkan sebelah alisnya, "Jelaskan apa? Aku sudah mengatakannya tadi."

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya sembari menatap Chanyeol, menuntut. "Tidak. Ceritakan dengan lebih spesifik dan mendetail. Kenapa kau bisa menjadi _bisex_?" Chanyeol memandang Jongin dengan terkejut. "Apa-apaan?" ucapnya tak terima.

Jongin masih menatapnya. Menunggunya untuk bercerita kepadanya. Namun Chanyeol tentu saja menolaknya mentah-mentah.

Saat mereka sedang bertengkar layaknya anak kecil. Yoora pun langsung mengatakan hal yang baru saja ia ingat;

"Kau memang sudah _lolos_ dariku," ucap Yoora. Lalu ia membuka kedua matanya sembari menatap adiknya. "tapi jangan lupakan Ibu dan Ayah. Bagaimanapun juga, kau harus mengatakannya pada mereka."

Ia tidak menjawabnya.

.

Sedangkan di lain sisi, Sehun dan Yeri sedang menghabiskan waktu di _café_ dekat sekolah. Wajah Sehun terlihat muram, namun ia berusaha menutupinya dengan menyesap kopi miliknya yang ia pesan. Berbalik dengan Yeri yang menatap Sehun dengan tatapan tajam.

" _Pacarku_? _What the hell,_ Oh Sehun? Kepalamu terbentur batu? Kenapa kau mengatakan hal menjijikan seperti itu di depan Luhan _ge_?"

Tidak ada jawaban, Yeri berdecak saat Sehun tetap mendiaminya. Sudah 10 menit dan Sehun tak kunjung mengatakan apapun. Pria itu hanya menyesap terus kopinya. Mengabaikan dirinya yang kesal karena ucapan pria bodoh di hadapannya, kemarin.

Hal itu terjadi saat pertemuan mereka dengan Luhan di kantin, kemarin. Beberapa saat setelah kejadian itu, mereka bertiga duduk bersama di kantin. Setelah berbincang cukup lama, tanpa keduanya duga, Luhan bertanya;

 _"Apa kalian.. Berpacaran?"_

Oh Sehun, dengan tampang datarnya, langsung menjawab hal itu tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali. _"Ya. Kami sudah berpacaran sejak beberapa hari yang lalu."_

Yeri ingin sekali menyangkalnya, namun kaki jenjang Sehun langsung menendang tulang keringnya. Dan itu membuatnya kesal setengah mati.

 _Pria ini benar-benar! –_ rutuk Yeri.

Sudah lama beredar gosip kalau Luhan menyukai Yeri. Dan kabar itu menjadi sebab Sehun selalu mendapat penolakan dari Luhan. Maka dari itu, Yeri merasa sangat berdosa saat mengikuti _permainan_ Sehun.

Suasana mereka saat itu menjadi sangat senyap, dan wanita itu pun juga tak bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya jika tidak ingin di tendang lagi oleh Sehun. Luhan pun memutuskan untuk pergi dengan alasan ada rapat organisasi.

Beberapa minggu lalu, sebenarnya, pria itu harus _terbang_ ke Amerika untuk pertukaran pelajar selama sebulan. Dan sepertinya, hari itu adalah hari pertama Luhan kembali masuk sekolah. Karena itulah, Sehun cukup terkejut saat melihatnya di kantin.

 _Yah_ , dia pun jadi mengingat kisah percintaan _gagal_ nya dengan Luhan.

Jadi di sinilah mereka, menyelesaikan masalah yang mungkin akan memberatkan sebelah pihak (Yeri), beberapa hari yang akan datang. Karena tentu saja, demi Neptunus, seorang Yeri Kim tidak pernah menyukai pria itu.

"Maaf." ucap Sehun kemudian. Yeri memutar bola matanya, malas.

"Kupikir, kau sudah kehilangan lidahmu." ucapnya sarkastik. Sedangkan Sehun kembali menyesap kopinya.

Yeri yang sudah tak tahan pun, langsung merebut cangkir kopi itu dari tangan Sehun. Sehun menatapnya tak suka. Namun Yeri mengabaikannya.

"Oh Sehun. Dengar, aku _korban_ di sini. Beberapa hari lagi, kuyakin kita akan jadi bahan perbincangan satu angkatan— bahkan satu sekolah!" ucapnya dengan nada tertahan. Ia berusaha untuk tak meledak di depan umum. Namun ekspresi datar tanpa dosa yang terpampang di wajah Sehun, membuatnya semakin kesal.

Yeri menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. " _You must fix this_! Aku tidak mau di gosipkan berpacaran dengan pria albino sepertimu."

Sehun mengacak rambutnya dengan kasar, "Aku tidak bisa—tidak, maksudku…" ia segera merubah kalimatnya saat Yeri semakin menatapnya dengan menyeramkan.

"Tidak bisakah kau membantuku kali ini? Hanya untuk beberapa Minggu ke depan?" pinta pria itu dengan nada memohon.

Sebenarnya sudah bukan rahasia lagi untuknya kalau Sehun sudah _menyimpang_. Wanita itu tahu benar penyimpangan sahabatnya yang satu itu. Bahkan, ia merupakan satu-satunya orang yang mengetahuinya. Hal itu juga bukan karena Sehun sendiri yang menceritakannya pada wanita itu. Namun, Yeri memanglah wanita yang cenderung sangat _peka_ terhadap perilaku sahabat-sahabatnya.

Sehun sering kali ke dapatan oleh Yeri dengan memperhatikan Luhan di sela-sela waktunya jika mereka berada di tempat yang sama. Mungkin, jika satu atau dua kali, Yeri bisa memandangnya dengan _normal_. Namun, semuanya berubah menjadi tidak _normal_ , jika Sehun selalu mengulangi hal yang sama berkali-kali. Dan _yah_ , Sehun pun tidak bisa mengelak dari sangkaan Yeri.

" _Beberapa **Minggu**_? Luar biasa. Satu hari saja sudah membuat kepalaku hampir meledak!" ia menggeleng keras, menolaknya. Sehun mengela nafas kasarnya.

Wajah tampannya pun kemudian memelas, "Kumohon, Kim Yeri." Ia sampai menggenggam kedua tangan wanita itu. Yeri mengernyit, lalu melepas paksa pegangan erat dari tangan Sehun.

"Mungkin ini adalah cara terakhirku untuk melihat apakah Luhan benar-benar tidak pernah _menoleh_ ke arahku." Ucapnya dengan nada sedih. _Yah,_ Yeri sebenarnya bukan tidak mau membantu Sehun. Hanya saja, ia juga sedang melakukan pendekatan dengan pria lain. Kalau berita hubungannya tersebar, Ia takut pria _nya_ itu salah paham.

Setelah bergelut dengan pikirannya, Yeri pun tersenyum miring. "Oke. Tapi ingat saja, aku tidak melakukan ini dengan gratis. Kau harus melakukan hal yang kuminta setelah rencanamu ini berakhir." Sehun segera mengangguk setuju mendengarnya.

Wanita itu mendengus, "Tapi, kenapa kau harus berbohong seperti itu pada Luhan _ge_? Kau ingin membuatnya cemburu?" mendengar perkataan Yeri, Sehun hanya tertawa kecil.

"Ia tidak menyukaiku, kenapa ia harus cemburu padamu?"

Yeri ingin sekali tertawa mendengarnya, "Ia menyukaiku, bodoh. Tentu saja ia cemburu padamu, bukan padaku." melihat kemuraman di wajah Sehun semakin jelas, Yeri malah terlihat senang.

"Seharusnya kau mengatakan perasaanmu padanya." ujar Yeri kemudian. Sehun tersenyum kecil, sembari menyesap kembali kopinya.

"Aku ditolak," kalau ini _sih_ , wanita itu juga tahu. Namun Yeri langsung berdecih mendengar nada lesu dari Sehun.

Yeri mengendikkan bahunya, " _Well_ , seharusnya kau tidak langsung menyerah jika hanya menyatakannya satu kali—"

"8 kali." sambung Sehun kemudian.

Yeri mendadak membisu.

.

Sementara itu, di Singapura, Baekhyun sudah mulai belajar untuk olimpiade besok hari. Semua peserta pun dibagi menjadi beberapa kelompok untuk belajar bersama mentor yang sudah di sediakan oleh panitia. Kebetulan, nama Baekhyun dan Jihoon ada di kelompok yang sama.

"Setidaknya ada kau yang kukenal di kelompok nanti," ujar Baekhyun dengan kekehan kecilnya. Jihoon hanya mengangguk menyetujuinya, tangan pria mungil itu juga penuh dengan buku _sains_.

Baekhyun juga Jihoon sudah sampai di aula besar di hotel itu. Tempat dimana semua peserta bertemu dengan mentor mereka yang akan menemani mereka selama olimpiade.

Saat ini, mereka berdua harus menemukan anggota kelompok mereka yang lain, juga mentor mereka untuk esok hari. Namun sudah beberapa menit, mereka tak kunjung menemukannya.

"Aku gugup sekali," ucap Jihoon kemudian. Ia juga mengeratkan pelukannya dengan buku-bukunya. Baekhyun pun melempar tatapan herannya, "Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak mudah bergaul. Aku takut melakukan kesalahan," Baekhyun tersenyum mendengarnya, lalu mengalungkan lengannya pada bahu Jihoon.

Lalu Baekhyun juga mencubit pipi Jihoon dengan gemas, "Tenang saja. Kau bersamaku sekarang, _J_."

Jihoon hanya mengangguk kecil. Lalu Baekhyun pun kembali menatap sekeliling untuk menemukan anggota kelompoknya yang lain. Setelah beberapa menit, ia mendapat tepukkan pada bahunya dari arah belakang.

"Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun pun menoleh saat namanya di sebutkan. Begitu juga dengan Jihoon.

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya, "Daehyun _hyung_?"

Pria itu tersenyum saat Baekhyun mengenalinya. "Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Daehyun dengan nada ramah.

"Tentu saja, baik!"

Baekhyun pun tak kuasa untuk tak tersenyum dengan lebar. Senyum manisnya itu pun membuat Jihoon terheran-heran kepadanya.

Melihat keheranan Jihoon, Baekhyun pun segera mengenalkannya pada Daehyun. "Ini Daehyun _hyung, J._ Teman sekelas kakakku, sekaligus sahabat dekatku dulu. Dia pergi ke Amerika beberapa tahun lalu untuk kuliah."

Daehyun mengernyit jahil saat mendengar ucapan Baekhyun, " _Dulu_? Wah, kau menyakiti hatiku, Baek." Lalu ia memasang wajah pura-pura merasa sakit hati.

Baekhyun terkekeh kecil, "Bukan begitu maksudku, _hyung_." Lalu beberapa saat kemudian, Baekhyun baru menyadari kalau Daehyun memakai seragam yang sama dengan para panitia.

"Kau panitia acara ya, _hyung_?" Daehyun melirik bajunya sebentar, lalu mengangguk mengiyakan. "Yah, begitulah."

"Ah, ya! Kau sedang mencari mentormu, _'kan_?" Baekhyun dan Jihoon pun mengangguk bersamaan. Daehyun tersenyum tipis, lalu menunjuk ke arah sisi lain dari aula. Dimana ada ruangan lain yang telah disediakan sebelumnya.

"Kau kesanalah. Di sana ruangan para mentor." Ujar Daehyun dengan senyumnya. Baekhyun pun membungkuk dengan rasa terima kasih. Lalu menarik Jihoon pergi dari sana untuk menemui mentornya.

Sedangkan Daehyun menatap kepergian Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang tak dapat diartikan.

.

"Baekhyun kapan pulang, Bu?" tanya Baekbeom, kakak Baekhyun, sembari memakan keripik singkongnya. Sang Ibu terlihat berpikir sebentar.

"Seingat Ibu, Kamis depan ia sudah pulang ke Korea." Ujar Ibunya kemudian. Lalu wanita paruh baya itu melangkah menuju dapur.

Baekbeom mengangguk mengerti, "Aku yang akan menjemputnya."

Ibu yang sudah sepenuhnya menghilang ke dapur pun, mengintip Baekbeom dari pintu dengan rasa heran. "Tumben sekali, kau mau menjemput adikmu? Biasanya kau selalu beralasan ada pekerjaan penting di perusahaan." Ujar Ibunya dengan nada meledek. _Yah_ , sebenarnya Baekbeom bukan tipe-tipe kakak yang penuh kasih. Pria yang sudah berumur 25 itu terbilang acuh tak acuh pada adiknya. Namun sebenarnya, ia sangat menyayangi Baekhyun.

" _Yah_ , ini juga tak jauh dari urusan pekerjaan, sebenarnya. Kebetulan saja, teman lama sekaligis kolegaku juga akan sampai di Korea hari Kamis nanti." Lalu ia kembali mengunyah cemilannya tanpa menoleh ke arah Ibunya.

Ibu mengernyit heran, "Siapa?"

"Daehyun."

.

.

.

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

.

.

.

Maaf banget ya gais kalo dikit doang:""

Soalnya aing tuh ya sibuq bener sekarang. Jadi ide pun kadang muncul, kadang engga.

Jadi gimana nich chap ini?

Reviewnya jangan lupaaaa

Loploppp:*

P.S _oiya, Baekhyun manggil Jihoon cuman '_ J' _aja yaa, maksud é biar keliatan akrab gt kalo kata Baekhyun wkwk. Pake nada pengucapan bahasa Inggris gt hehe. Atau kalian maunya Baekhyun manggil Jihoon dengan panggilan nama biasa aja? Saran yaaa tqqq muahhhh_


End file.
